A Sister's Love
by Lily Violet Oak
Summary: Ash's life is changing. He's getting a new sister and a stepfather. But something much bigger is about to happen to him, something terrible. Can anyone save him? My first Pokemon fic. Rated in part for some swearing. Chapter 16 up now!
1. Home Again

          **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**            This is a story I started a few years ago for myself and for my younger brothers. Originally the main part took place in 2001 (when I started writing it) and I have chosen to keep it that way to save trouble. This means that the Pokemon found in Ruby and Sapphire and the new episodes have not been discovered. Please keep this in mind.**

**            Also, I would have to say that this is an AU story. Most of this stuff would probably never happen in the show, but that's why they call it fan fiction, I guess. Some characters may be a bit OOC, but I've tried to keep the main ones close. Well, we'll see how it turns out, won't we? Thanks, and on with the show!**

**                        PART ONE: ASH ----2001**

**            Chapter 1: Home Again**

**            Ash was exhausted. He had been walking for hours, and he hadn't eaten since breakfast. He looked back at his friends, Misty and Brock. Misty's Togepi was asleep in Misty's arms, and even Brock and Misty were looking droopy. Ash thought for a minute.**

**            "Hey guys, we're pretty close to ****Pallet****Town****! We can stay at my house. Mom will give us something to eat, and we can sleep there!"**

**            Misty perked up immediately. "Oh, I'd just love to sleep in a real bed for a change, instead of a sleeping bag!"**

**            "Yeah, and maybe your mom will let me cook and help out with chores!" Brock cried.**

**            _He's crazy_, Ash thought. "What about you, Pikachu?"**

**            "Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu cried, jumping up and down excitedly.**

**            Ash laughed. "I guess that settles it!"**

**            When they got to a phone booth near ****Pallet****Town****, Ash called home. His mom answered after a couple of rings.**

**            "Oh, hi, honey," she said. "Where are you calling from?"**

**            "I'm right near home. I just wanted to call and tell you I'm coming. Well, _we're_ coming," Ash corrected himself.**

**            "When?"**

**            "Now!" Ash said. "I mean, as soon as I get off the phone with you."**

**            "Today?" His mom sounded shocked. "But you can't!"**

**            Ash was surprised. He'd thought his mom would be glad to see him. "Why not? What's wrong?" he asked. Misty and Brock looked at each other. What was going on?**

**            Ash's mom seemed to be trying to think of something quickly. "Because your room isn't clean."**

**            "That's okay, Mom. I don't mind."**

**            "But—"**

**            Ash cut her off. "I'll see you soon. I love you. Bye!" He hung up before she could say anything else.**

**            Later, the trio walked up to Ash's house. Ash turned the doorknob. "Mom, I'm here!" he yelled.**

**            His mom came into the living room. She looked embarrassed. "I wanted to tell you…" she said quietly.**

**            All three kids stared, shocked. Ash was the first to speak. "Mom, you got fat!"**

**            "You idiot!" Misty said. "She's not fat! She's going to have a baby!"**

**            "A baby?"**

**            Ash's mom blushed. "She's right, Ash. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just couldn't find the right time."**

**            Ash couldn't think of anything to say. "But-but-how?"**

**            "Honey, I think I already had that discussion with you."**

**            "No! I mean-my father's gone! Did he come back?" Ash couldn't remember ever even seeing his dad, but he'd never really thought about him before.**

**            His mother shook her head. "No, Ash. Your father isn't this baby's father."**

**            "Then who _is_ the baby's father?"**

**            She sighed. "Professor Oak."**

**            Ash blacked out.**

**            "Ash, are you awake?"**

**            Ash opened his eyes. His mom, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Mr. Mime were standing over him, and he was on the floor. He sat up.**

**            "Oh, Mom, I had the weirdest dream where you were having a baby, and Professor Oak was the father."**

**            She smiled. "Oh, Pumpkin, that wasn't a dream."**

**            "You mean it's true?" He couldn't believe it.**

**            His mom nodded. "Yes, it is, and now that you know, I have something else to tell you."**

**            "I don't think I can take any more surprises," said Ash. His mom and friends laughed.**

**            "This one's for you _and_ your friends," Ash's mom said. "Professor Oak and I are getting married, and we want all of you to be in the wedding."**

**            Misty squealed with delight. "Oh, I'd get to be a bridesmaid? With a beautiful dress and flowers?"**

**            Ash's mom nodded.**

**            "Oh, it's so romantic!" Misty kept babbling on and on and Ash finally tuned her out. Brock said nothing.**

**            Suddenly Ash frowned. "But, Mom, what about Dad? Aren't you still married to him?"**

**            "Ash, there's something I never told you. Your father died a few years ago. He was killed by a mysterious Pokemon."**

**            Ash fainted again.**

**            "Honey, you've really got to stop doing that."**

**            Ash opened his eyes. His mom helped him to stand up. "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to upset you," she said, "but I had to tell you."**

**            "Then why didn't you tell me before now?" Ash asked angrily, embarrassed that his mom was making a fool out of him in front of his friends.**

**            "I don't know." She looked like she was about to cry.**

**            Ash hugged her. "I'm sorry, Mom. It's just a shock, that's all. I'm sure you had a good reason."**

**            There was a knock at the door just then. Ash's mom opened it. "Oh, hi, Samuel! We were just talking about you." She opened the door wider so he could see the kids in the living room. "They know everything," she added. Professor Oak stepped in and she closed the door.**

**            "Hello, Delia," Professor Oak said, and kissed her. Then he turned to the kids. "Hello, Ash, Misty, Brock." He nodded at each of them in turn.**

**            "So, Ash, your mother has told you about everything. How do you feel about it?"**

**            "Okay, I guess." What else could he say? "It was a little bit surprising at first."**

**            "A little?" Misty laughed.**

**            "Shut up, Misty!"**

**            "Ash!" his mom scolded. "You know I don't like you saying that! Now you apologize to Misty!"**

**            "Sorry," Ash muttered.**

**            Professor Oak stood. "I have an idea. Why don't you all come over to my house, and we can have a barbecue."**

**            At that, Pikachu jumped off of Ash's lap and raced to the door. Everyone laughed.**

**            When they got to Professor Oak's house, Ash thought of something. "Professor, does ****Gary**** know?" Gary was Professor Oak's grandson, and Ash's biggest rival.**

**            "As a matter of fact, he's here right now. He's staying with me while his parents are away on vacation. He's taking a break from Pokemon training. And I just told him the news a little while ago," Professor Oak said as he opened the front door.**

**            "What does he think about it?"**

**            Oak hesitated. "Well—"**

**            "What are _they_ doing here?" Ash turned to see ****Gary**** standing in the living room, arms folded across his chest and a scowl on his face. "Isn't it bad enough that you're marrying her? ****Gary**** continued. "I mean, at least I shouldn't have to see them until the stupid wedding!"**

**            "****Gary****! That's enough!" Professor Oak exclaimed. "Go to your room!"**

**            Gary opened his mouth to argue, then decided against it. He turned and stormed out of the room.**

**            There was an awkward silence, which Brock finally broke. "Well, that went well."**

**            "I'm so sorry, Delia," Professor Oak said. "I don't know what's gotten into my grandson."**

**            "It's all right, Samuel. It's not your fault. I didn't expect everyone to be thrilled with the idea," she replied, "although I admit I'm a little surprised by ****Gary****'s reaction. I used to baby-sit him and Daisy. He seemed to like me then."**

**            "Daisy?" Ash asked. "Who's Daisy?"**

**            "Don't you remember ****Gary****'s sister Daisy, Ash?" his mom asked. Ash thought for a few moments.**

**            "Oh, yeah!" he said finally. "She used to make us play house, and we had to be her babies." That hadn't been much fun, but she was older, so they'd played what she wanted.**

**            "Daisy's here, too," Professor Oak said, bringing Ash back to the present. As if on cue, a stunning young woman walked into the room. She had long, glossy black hair which she'd tied back with a purple ribbon, and she had a mixing bowl in her hands and a little bit of flour on her nose. She wore a lavender dress and a surprised look on her face.**

**            "Grandpa, you didn't tell me we had company!" she cried. "I must look like the bride of Frankenstein!"**

**            "Then you can call me Frankenstein!" Brock said. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!" Brock said that about _every_ girl he'd ever seen.**

**            Misty grabbed Brock by the ear. "Come on, Romeo."**

**            "Are you Daisy?" Ash asked the girl. (A.N.  Yes, he is extremely dense, isn't he?)**

**            "I sure am," she replied. "And you must be little Ash. I haven't seen you in years." She set down her bowl. "I was just mixing dough for cookies. Who wants to help me get them in the oven?"**

**            "I do!" Brock cried.**

**So there's the first chapter. I hope people will read and review! Unlike my other stories, this one is already written, I will just need to type and post chapters. My typing takes forever (I suck at typing, I only use two fingers!) but I'll try my best to do a chapter every day. And one other thing: it may seem boring at first, (even I think so) but it will get more interesting, I promise! And reviews are always good incentive to type for hours, not to mention that they make my day! Well, thanks for reading. There's plenty more to come!**


	2. Wedding Plans

**Disclaimer: You name it, I don't own it. I think that's obvious.**

**Thanks to Scarred Dragonia for reviewing. I agree, it is a bit rushed, but there are a couple of reasons I haven't changed that. One, this is a very long story as it is (it was over 100 pages on the computer when I was typing it, before it was completely lost, even off the hard drive, and it wasn't nearly finished then!) and therefore I sacrificed some things, things my brothers or I thought would just be too boring and not necessary to the plot. And two, the wedding is not the main plot of the story. It's sort of setting the stage for the rest. However, the baby is _extremely_ important to the story, which you'll see. And the third and final reason is…a wizard did it. Anything that goes wrong is that darn wizard's fault, not mine!**

**            One other thing I'd like to say is thank you for helping me with the Pokemon as opposed to Digimon/Pokemon thing. I thought that D/P thing couldn't be right, but I remembered finding Pokemon stories under Misc. and then I was looking under the wrong sections and stuff (I guess my brain was on hiatus), so thanks for your help!**

**Chapter 2: Wedding Plans**

**            Ash, Misty and Pikachu carried stuff outside for the barbecue while Ash's mother talked to Professor Oak.**

**            "Hey! Watch out, Ash! You just bumped into me! It's a good thing I didn't drop these hamburger patties, or else I'd have to hurt you," Misty said jokingly.**

**            "Sorry, Misty. I was just watching my mom and Professor Oak. I'm not sure how I feel about all this. It's really shocking."**

**            "Well, at least you get a new brother or sister, and a new dad."**

**            "I never said I needed or wanted a brother or sister, _or_ a new dad!" Ash retorted. "But…don't tell anyone I said that, okay?"**

**            "Whatever. I'm really excited, even if you aren't. The wedding's gonna be great, and I can't wait for the baby to be born!"**

**            "With my luck, it'll be twins," Ash said. "Just what I'd need. C'mon, let's set this stuff down, already. It's killing me!"**

**            The kids sat at a picnic table and played cards while the food cooked. Gary was outside too, but he'd had to promise to behave and stop being rude.**

**            "He's got two pairs, Misty, jacks and threes," ****Gary**** said, looking at Ash's hand. Ash threw down the cards.**

**            "****Gary****! Why do you have to bother me all the time? What's your problem, anyway?"**

**            "Maybe I just don't want losers in my family!" ****Gary**** replied.**

**            "****Gary****!" Professor Oak, who had heard, scolded. "I'm not going to tell you again!"**

**Gary**** shrugged as if to say he didn't care.**

**            "****Gary****," Ash said quietly, "by 'loser', did you mean me, my mom, or both of us?"**

**            "Well," ****Gary**** answered, just loud enough so only Ash could hear, "loser-itis probably runs in families…Ashy-boy."**

**            Ash was enraged. He wanted to punch ****Gary**** for insulting his mom, but he'd get in trouble. So he did the next best thing. "Professor!"**

**            "I'm right here, Ash," Professor Oak said. "You don't have to yell."**

**            "Sorry. But ****Gary**** called Mom a loser!"**

**            Professor Oak frowned at his grandson. "****Gary****?"**

**            "Hey, I'm only telling the truth!" ****Gary**** said in his defense. "It's not my fault if you want to marry a loser."**

**            "Excuse me for a minute," Professor Oak said to Delia. He pulled ****Gary**** to his feet.**

**            "Ow, ow, ow!" ****Gary**** yelped as his grandfather pulled him to the house by his ear.**

**            Nobody said anything for a few moments after they were gone, until Misty broke the silence. "Wow," she said, impressed. "I couldn't have done that better myself!"**

**            "Oh, dear," said Delia. "I didn't know there were going to be so many problems. Maybe we should just call the whole thing off."**

**            "You can't do that!" Misty cried. "I wouldn't get to wear a beautiful dress! Oh, and your baby would be a bastard."**

**            "Misty! Don't use that word! It's very rude!" Ash's mom scolded. "Anyway, we wouldn't really call off the wedding so lightly. Maybe ****Gary**** will get used to the idea, and perhaps even grow to like me."**

**            They played cards for a few minutes, until Professor Oak came back. ****Gary**** wasn't with him. Nobody asked questions, though. They all pretended nothing had happened.**

**            While the kids ate, the adults and Daisy talked about plans for the wedding.**

**            "I was thinking pink for the bridesmaids might be nice," Delia said to Daisy.**

**            "Pink! Oh, how original," Ash muttered sarcastically. He didn't mean to be rude, but he was still a little bit upset by the news.**

**            "Well, Ash, what do you think about yellow, then?" his mom asked.**

**            "You didn't ask what I thought when you decided to get married and get pregnant, now did you?" Ash asked rudely.**

**            Everyone stared at him. Ash was never rude to his mother. They were all shocked by his outburst. His mom frowned. "Ash Ketchum, that was a mean thing to say! I'm surprised at you!"**

**            Ash looked at his plate. He was already ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean it."**

**            "Well, you should think before you say something. Otherwise, you could hurt someone's feelings." She sighed. "I really don't know about this. If you feel the same way ****Gary**** does…"**

**            "No, Mom! I'm fine with it, really!" he said quickly, trying to make her feel better.**

**            She didn't seem to believe him, but she didn't say anything else. Ash tried to eat and not think about the wedding or the baby, but worried thoughts kept coming back. _Stop it!_ He ordered his brain. _Everything's gonna be fine. This will be the start of a great new life for me. Won't it?_**


	3. Party Time!

**Disclaimer: Second verse, same as the first. I own nothing! Well, maybe a couple of characters, but they won't show up for a little while.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed! There's no better incentive to write than a nice review, and the more the better! I can't describe how good it feels to know someone likes the things I write! I'm pretty unsure of myself, and I usually think my stories are bad, so it really helps to get reviews, and good ones at that! So thanks again to Scarred Dragonia and to Rachel! This chapter's for you!**

**Chapter 3: Party Time!**

**            After the barbecue, Ash and his friends went back to his house with his mom.**

**            "So, Mom, what do you want us to do in your wedding?" Ash asked.**

**            "Well, you, Gary and Brock will be groomsmen. They're the male version of bridesmaids," she added, seeing the confused look on his face. "****Gary**** will also be the best man."**

**            "What? ****Gary****? What about me?"**

**            "I was just getting to that. Ash, I'd be honored if you would walk me down the aisle."**

**            Ash didn't know what to say at first. "I'd love to, Mom!" he said finally. He hugged her.**

**            "What about me, Mrs. Ketchum?" Misty asked.**

**            "Well, as I said earlier, you will be a bridesmaid, along with ****Gary****'s cousin May, and Daisy will be the maid of honor. Little Molly Hale is going to be the flower girl, and Mr. Mime will be the ring bearer."**

**            "Wow, this sounds pretty exciting after all," Ash said. "It should be fun!"**

**            They planned for weeks, and Ash and his friends were sent on errands constantly. One day Misty told Ash and Brock to go to the store. She gave them a huge list.**

**            "But this will take us hours!" Ash complained. "Can't _you_ do it?"**

**            "No!" Misty pulled him close and whispered to him. "We girls are having a bridal and baby shower for your mom, Ash. No boys allowed!"**

**            "Fine, we're going!" Ash said. Girls had all the fun!**

**            Misty watched Ash and Brock trudge off, then she went back into the house. "Okay, they're gone! Where's Mrs. Ketchum?"**

**            May looked up from tying a ribbon on a gift. "She went over to Grandpa's for a little while, but she could be back any time, so we have to hurry!"**

**            "Refreshments are done!" chimed Daisy as she walked out of the kitchen with a tray of cookies shaped like wedding cakes and baby bottles.**

**            "Oh, how cute!" Misty and May said together.**

**            "I swear, Daisy, you can do anything with an oven," May said. "I wish I could bake and cook half as well as you."**

**            "Grandma taught me," Daisy said. Her face got sad. "She taught me so much! I really miss her!" She started to cry. May hugged her.**

**            "It's all right, Daisy. I miss her too! But don't worry. Mrs. Ketchum is _not _going to replace our grandmother, and she doesn't want to. It's all right to be friends with Delia."**

**            Daisy wiped her face. "You're right, as always, May. I _do _like Delia, and I want to be friends with her."**

**            "Here she comes!" Misty called from the window. "Ready?"**

**            "Surprise!" they yelled when Ash's mother came in the door.**

**            "Oh, my!" Delia said. "You planned this all by yourselves?"**

**            "Of course," said May. "We're _very_ organized when we want to be. Now sit down and open your presents."**

**            Daisy and May had gotten Delia some baby clothes, ones that were good for a boy _or_ a girl, since nobody knew the baby's gender yet. Misty handed Mrs. Ketchum her gift next. It was a lacy cream-colored veil she'd made herself. It had nearly killed Misty being patient enough to finish it. She had asked Daisy to teach her to sew, and Daisy had helped her at some hard parts, but Misty had done most of it all on her own. She looked at Delia expectantly.**

**            "Why, Misty, it's gorgeous! Did you make it?" Ash's mother asked. Misty nodded, blushing.**

**            "It will go perfectly with my wedding dress. Thank you, Misty!" Delia said. "Thank you too, Daisy and May. You girls are wonderful!" She stood up. "We got gifts for all of you, too." She left the room for a minute, and then came back with three packages in her arms. She handed Misty hers first. Misty tore it open. She gasped.**

**            "A set of Pokemon bride dolls! Where did you find them? Oh, thank you, Mrs. Ketchum!" Misty jumped up and hugged her.**

**            Delia smiled. "Actually, it was Professor Oak who knew where to find some, but I was the one who had the idea in the first place. You like them?"**

**            "I _love_ them!" Misty looked at the dolls. There were five: a Clefairy, a Jigglypuff, a Chansey, a Jynx, and a Blissey, all in bridal gowns. Misty hugged them as she watched Delia hand a package to Daisy.**

**            Daisy started ripping her present open. She gasped. "You didn't!" she cried, and then, "You _did_! Oh, I can't believe it!"**

**            "What? What is it?" Misty asked, trying to see.**

**            "What I've been wanting! The complete 'Emeril' set! [A.N.  Once again, I don't own, so don't sue.] Look, it has a book of all his best recipes, and videos of the best shows! This is _so_ cool!"**

**            "Bam!" Daisy and May cried together, laughing. Misty didn't know what they were talking about. She thought they must be crazy.**

**            May was given a necklace and earring set that was made of silver and turquoise. She immediately put the jewelry on, exclaiming over it. The girls thanked Delia, and then they had cookies and played games until the boys came back.**

**            For Misty, it had been a great day.**

**            The next day, ****Gary**** came over to see Ash. "Now, Ash, I didn't want to have anything to do with this wedding. I don't think my grandfather needs to get remarried. But I want him to be happy, so I'll do my part. I read that the guys usually have a bachelor party, and since the girls had their little party, we should have ours. But the problem is—"**

**            "What's a bachelor party?" Ash interrupted.**

**            "That's where the problem comes in. What guys usually do at bachelor parties, we're a little young for. Strip clubs don't let kids in."**

**            "Strip clubs?!!"**

**Gary**** laughed. "Don't look so worried! Besides, my grandpa wouldn't go for that anyway. He doesn't approve of people going to strip clubs, which is why that's exactly where I'm going the minute I'm old enough. Some places let you in at eighteen, but you just can't drink. I'll take you with me, Ash. Oh, wait; you'd still be only seventeen for a couple of months. Oh, well. That's too bad. But anyway back to the original subject. What do you suggest we do for a party?"**

**            "I don't know," Ash said, trying to think. "I suppose we could go bowling or something."**

**            "Hmm, that sounds all right, I guess." ****Gary**** checked his wallet. "It's not too pricey, either. I don't think it'll break me."**

**            Ash was surprised. "_You're_ paying?"**

**            "The best man is supposed to. I read it in a book."**

**            "Well, I'll help," said Ash. "After all, I'll be there too."**

**            "Great. How about we plan for Thursday?"**

**            "Fine with me," Ash said, but he noticed ****Gary**** looked a little sad. "What's wrong?"**

**            "I _really _wanted to go to a strip club! Hey, maybe we could hire one of those women to come to _us_."**

**            "Let's not and say we did."**

**            "Oh well. There's always 2008."**

**            Ash laughed. "****Gary****, I still need to buy a present for my mom and your grandpa. I just remembered."**

**            "I do, too. Wanna go to the mall with me?"**

**            "Sure. Just let me go get Brock and my money."**

**            The three boys walked through the mall, window-shopping.**

**            "Oh, man, I can't think of anything to get," Ash groaned. "What do you think, Pikachu?"**

**            "Pikachu pika pi!" Pikachu had spotted something. Ash followed Pikachu's pointing finger and saw a beautiful china tea set engraved and painted with roses and ivy. It was perfect! His mom and Professor Oak both liked tea, and he knew his mom loved roses.**

**            "Oh, but Pikachu, look, it costs more than I have. We'll have to find something else," Ash said sadly. Then ****Gary**** came over and put some money into Ash's hand.**

**            "Call it a loan if you want. I don't care. I've got more, plus a lot in the bank."**

**            Ash stared at ****Gary****. "How'd you suddenly get so much money?"**

**            "It's from my folks. They go on vacation all the time, and they always send Daisy and me money. Like that's supposed to make up for never being there." He laughed bitterly. "I'm not sure I'd even recognize them if I saw them today."**

**            "Wow," said Ash. "I didn't realize you had problems like that."**

**            "Well, now you know. My own parents don't want me. I know it's wrong, Ash, but sometimes I hate them so much! They are so unbelievably selfish, sometimes…sometimes I wish they would just…die."**

**            Ash couldn't believe his ears. How could anyone say that? On the other hand, he wouldn't be too happy if _his_ mom did something like ****Gary****'s parents did. In the end he decided to say nothing.**

**            "Come on, let's go pay for this," ****Gary**** said, changing the subject.  **


	4. Concerns

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Once again, thank you to Scarred Dragonia and Rachel. You guys are great! I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long, but the truth is, I've been terribly depressed lately and just couldn't bring myself to type anything. Well, I'm still depressed but I'll do it anyway for you two, because you're just so sweet to me! Your reviews have helped me during this time, they really have! So this chapter is dedicated to you both. I hope it doesn't disappoint you.**

**Chapter 4: Concerns**

**            "Hey, Ash, the goal is to _hit_ the pins!" Brock teased. They were having their bowling party, and everyone was in a pretty good mood.**

**            "Shut up, Brock! I'd like to see you do any better!" Ash retorted.**

**            "Okay, then. I will," Brock said. He proceeded to get a strike.**

**            "Show-off," Ash muttered under his breath. Everyone was doing better than he was. ****Gary**** was even on his way to bowling a perfect game!**

**            But Ash was having fun anyway. He was a little nervous, though, when he let his mind wander back to the wedding and the baby and everything.**

**            "Hey, let's play another game!" ****Gary**** cried when they were done.**

**            "That's easy for you to say. You got a perfect score," Brock said, laughing.**

**            "Hey, I can't help it if I'm good at everything! Come on, Brock; let's go pay for another game."**

**            "Count me out for this one," Ash spoke up. He felt too nervous now to play more. He'd end up with all gutter balls.**

**            "Why, Ash?" Brock asked. "It's not because of what I said, is it?"**

**            "No, I just feel like sitting and thinking for a while."**

**            Professor Oak looked concerned. "I think I'll sit this one out too, boys. You go ahead."**

**Gary**** shrugged. "Your loss. C'mon, Brock. I bet I can beat you easily!"**

**            "You're on!"**

**            Brock and ****Gary**** ran off noisily to pay for their game. Professor Oak walked over to Ash and sat next to him.**

**            "Something bothering you, Ash?" he asked.**

**            "Ash shrugged. "I dunno."**

**            "Is it the wedding?"**

**            "Kinda. I guess mostly it's the marriage, though," Ash said quietly.**

**            "What worries you about it? Maybe if you tell me, I can help ease your mind."**

**            "Well, it's just…um, I was wondering if…when you marry Mom, you won't, you know…uh, I'm not sure how to say this," Ash said, embarrassed.**

**            "What, Ash? You can tell me anything. After all, I _will_ be your stepfather after tomorrow," Professor Oak said.**

**            "But that's just it!" Ash blurted out. "I mean, I don't have a problem with—oh, I don't know what I'm trying to say!"**

**            Professor Oak hid a smile. "I think you're probably worried I'm going to be nicer to Gary, Daisy and the baby than to you, because you and I are not related by blood. Am I right?"**

**            "No! Well, maybe a little bit. But, it's just…I'm not used to having a dad around. If you become my dad, I'll have to do whatever you say."**

**            "Ash, it seems to me that you already do what I tell you, and you have since you started your Pokemon journey."**

**            "Oh, yeah," Ash said. "I guess I do."**

**            "I don't know if you know this, Ash, but for years I've thought of you as a son. It would mean a lot to me if you would let me be your father."**

**            "Thanks, but I already have a father," Ash said.**

**            Professor Oak looked confused. "But…your mother told me your father died years ago."**

**            "He's still my father, though."**

**            Professor Oak nodded. "How well do you remember him?"**

**            "Well…actually, I don't remember him at all," Ash admitted.**

**            "Not at all?" Professor Oak asked, surprised. "That's a little strange."**

**            Ash shrugged. "I never really thought about him, I guess."**

**            Professor Oak nodded again, seeming to understand. "So, Ash, what do you say? Will you give me a chance?"**

**            "Okay, Professor. It's a deal."**

**            "Hey, Ash, Grandpa, did you see that?" ****Gary**** cried, running over to them. "Brock got a seven-ten split, and then he actually managed to hit both pins to get a spare!"**

**            "Wow, I wish I'd been watching," Ash said, disappointed.**

**            "Well, come watch the rest of our game. We've got some turns left. I'm ahead. I've got all strikes so far."**

**            "Just don't jinx yourself, Gary," Ash said, laughing. The two boys walked back over to where Brock was waiting, ****Gary**** explaining to Ash how to improve his game.**

**            "I feel like such a loser! I got the lowest score of anyone!" Ash said. "I'll never improve!"**

**            "Don't worry about it, Ash. You'll get the hang of it," ****Gary**** said. He was being unusually nice to Ash since his little outburst at the mall. Ash wasn't used to that. He thanked ****Gary**** anyway, though.**

**            After everyone was finished bowling, Professor Oak gave them each a gift. Ash ripped open his present. "Whoa, it's some kind of pokeball! What kind is it?"**

**Gary**** looked over at the ball. "Oh, that's a—a _master ball_?! Those are really rare! Anyway, it captures whatever Pokemon you use it on, guaranteed!"**

**            "Wow!" Ash cried.**

**            "Use it wisely, Ash," said Professor Oak.**

**            "I will! Thanks, Professor," said Ash.**

**Gary**** got a gold watch that had belonged to Professor Oak's father and grandfather.**

**            "Wow," Ash said. "I've never seen that kind of watch before."**

**            "It's called a pocket watch, Ash," said Brock. He had gotten a certificate for classes at the ****Pokemon****Breeding****Academy****. "This is great! I've heard that the best Pokemon breeders went there!" he exclaimed.**

**            The boys were going to give Professor Oak and Ash's mom their gifts tomorrow at the wedding. But Ash hadn't been expecting that _he_ would get anything.**

**            "Oh, I almost forgot," Professor Oak said. "I have something for you too, Pikachu." He held out a package. Pikachu took it and tore it open. Inside was a cap just like the one Ash wore. Pikachu was overjoyed. Ash put the hat on Pikachu, who then jumped up and down happily.**

**            "But how?" Ash asked. "How were you able to get an official Pokemon League hat, Professor?"**

**            "Oh, I have my ways," Professor Oak said mysteriously. Ash looked at Pikachu, whose hat had slipped down, covering the mouse's eyes. Ash laughed and fixed the cap.**

**            "Well, we'd better be heading home," Professor Oak said. "It's getting late, and we have a big day ahead of us."**

**Well, that's it for now. Sorry if it sucks. Anyway, next time…the wedding! (Not a big deal to me, but then, I know what else is coming, and so I'm in a hurry to get to the later stuff! But the wedding is what you all coughbothcough want, right? So the wedding you shall have!)**


	5. Wedding Day

**Disclaimer: Same as always. I didn't own anything before and I don't now.**

**Chapter 5: Wedding Day**

**            The next day was the big day they'd planned and prepared for. Everything was ready—and Mr. Mime was sick. It had come down with a virus during the night. "Mime, mime," it said weakly. It didn't want to let everyone down.**

**            "Don't worry, Mimie," said Ash's mom. "It's not your fault you got sick. We'll just find someone else to be the ring bearer." [A.N.  I think it's funny that I'm listening to the Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring soundtrack as I write this, so "ring bearer" takes on a whole new meaning! Just a useless bit of info no one will be interested in.]**

**            Ash felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down at Pikachu. "Pika, pika chu!" Pikachu was saying.**

**            "You're saying you want to do it?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded.**

**            "Okay, we have a volunteer!" Ash's mom exclaimed. "But Pikachu can't wear Mimie's tuxedo jacket. It's too big!"**

**            "Don't worry, Mom," said Ash. "Pikachu's still got one from the time he performed with that Raichu." He reached into his backpack and pulled it out. "I kept it here and almost forgot about it."**

**            Pikachu put it on. "Pi! Pikachu!" it said happily.**

**            "All right! We're ready to go!" Ash cried as he led the way out the door.**

**            The wedding was going to be held outdoors. They'd decided to have it at Professor Oak's place. He had plenty of yard space, so it seemed like a logical choice for everyone.**

**            Ash was stuck inside at the moment, however. "Ow! Quit it, Brock!"**

**            "Well, sorry, Ash, but how long has it been since you brushed your hair?"**

**            All the guys were almost finished getting ready. Brock was trying to comb Ash's hair, without much success. Ash shoved him away. "You're not helping me, Brock. You're torturing me! Just leave me alone!" Ash put his hands on his head to protect his hair.**

**            "Come on, Ash! Your hair looks like a rat's nest!" Brock said.**

**            "I'll just wear my hat, then. No one will see my hair."**

**            Professor Oak turned to them. "Ash, we already talked about that. You're not wearing your hat during the wedding."**

**            "That's not fair!" Ash pouted.**

**            Professor Oak ignored him. "Brock, I think you'll have more luck if you use gel on Ash's hair."**

**            "Yeah, that's what I did for mine," ****Gary**** said. He handed the bottle to Brock. "How do I look?"**

**            "Great," Brock said. "What about me?"**

**            "You look fine. Man, I like this tuxedo. I could be, like, a secret agent! Or even better—the Godfather. Like Marlon Brando," ****Gary**** said. "Now _that_ was a good movie! I just watched it last—" ****Gary**** suddenly stopped talking.**

**            "You watched that movie _when_?" Professor Oak asked, looking at ****Gary**** sternly.**

**            "Uh, I meant I saw commercials for it when they were showing it on TV, and it looked really awesome, but of course I didn't watch it! What do you take me for, Grandpa?" ****Gary**** said, sounding offended.**

**            "What the heck are you guys talking about?" Ash asked. While he was distracted, Brock put gel on his head. "Hey! That stuff's cold!"**

**            Brock finished with the gel and began to comb Ash's hair again. This time, the tangles came out. Within minutes, Ash was ready. Since they were all finished getting ready, they went outside to wait for the guests—and the women.**

**            "I'm glad the weather's so nice. It's just so beautiful!" Ash's mother cried.**

**            Misty smiled. She'd never seen Delia so happy.**

**            Delia and Misty were with Daisy, May and Molly in Daisy's room, getting ready. Delia Ketchum was lovely in a cream-colored gown and the veil Misty had given her. The bridesmaids and maid of honor wore pastel yellow, as did Molly, the flower girl.**

**            "Here, Mrs. Ketchum, wear this," May said. She handed Delia her new turquoise necklace. "Now you have something blue."**

**            Misty wanted to take part in this, too. She dug in her pockets. "Here! You can borrow my most special lure—my Mini-Misty! That's something for 'borrow'."**

**            "Oh, how thoughtful, Misty. I know how important this must be to you. I'll wear it on my dress." Delia pinned it to her gown. "There! Now I'm wearing my old shoes, my new dress and veil, my borrowed Mini-Misty, and the blue necklace. That's everything!"**

**            "Well, if we're all ready," May said, "let's go!"**

**            Ash fidgeted in his itchy tuxedo. He felt like he'd been standing in the hot sun forever. Why were the women taking so long? Why did girls always take longer than guys to do stuff?**

**            He also missed the feel of his cap on his head, and his hair felt weird with gel in it, but at least it was combed for a change. Another problem was his tie. It was choking him. He tugged on it.**

**            "Stop that!" Brock whispered, nudging him. Brock, of course, wasn't bothered at all.**

**            Professor Oak waited nearby, along with ****Gary****. Pikachu kept busy by playing with Togepi.**

**            When the guests started to arrive and it was almost time for the ceremony to begin, Ash went to meet his mom. She was with her bridesmaids and flower girl.**

**            "Mom, you look great!" Ash said. She really did look great. She carried a bouquet of cream-colored roses, and somehow her swollen belly made her look even more beautiful, although Ash wouldn't have thought it would.**

**            "Are you ready, Mom?" he asked.**

**            "Honey, I've never been more ready!" his mom answered, practically glowing with happiness.**

**            Ash took her arm and they lined up behind Pikachu and Molly. Molly smiled up at Ash's mom. "This is fun, Other Mama!" She'd called Delia that ever since the events they'd been through as a result of the Unown's spell.**

**            Misty, Daisy and May were ahead of Molly and Pikachu. Ash's mouth dropped open when he saw them. Misty was beautiful! Her red hair was down, long and shiny, with flowers in it. He'd never realized she could be so much like…like a girl!**

**            The music started suddenly, and they began walking down the aisle. When Molly and Pikachu were heading down the aisle, Molly's Teddiursa ran out and started following her. Everyone laughed.**

**            When Ash's mom walked down the aisle arm-in-arm with him, everybody stood up. Ash felt proud to be the one to give his mother away.**

**            Finally they reached the altar. Ash let go of his mother's arm and took his place with Brock and ****Gary****, standing to one side of Professor Oak. The bridesmaids were on the other side of Ash's mom. Misty smiled at Ash.**

**            The minister droned on and on until Ash thought he was going to go crazy, but eventually Daisy and Gary handed the couple the rings to exchange, then Professor Oak and Ash's mom were pronounced husband and wife. Ash turned away so he wouldn't have to see them kiss. He hoped it would be time for cake soon.**

**            Now that the serious stuff was over, it was time for the reception. Ash sat with the rest of the wedding party at a long table. He looked around to see what everyone else was doing. He saw ****Gary**** arguing with Professor Oak about something.**

**            "How am I supposed to give a toast if I can't have champagne?" ****Gary**** was asking.**

**            "No one expects you to give a toast," his grandfather said.**

**            "But I'm the best man! And the wedding etiquette book clearly states that the best man is required to give a toast!"**

**            _Boy, he's sure taking this best man thing seriously_, Ash thought.**

**            "All right, ****Gary****, how's this idea? You can do your toast and take a sip of champagne, but no more, do you understand?" Professor Oak said.**

**Gary**** seemed satisfied with that. "Okay." When all the guests were seated at tables, he stood up to toast the bride and groom. His speech was short, just wishing the couple luck and happiness and so forth. Ash was only half-listening; he was staring at the cake, over on a small table, and hoping they'd cut it soon.**

**Gary**** finished his toast; then he shot his grandfather a 'try-and-stop-me' look and drank the full glass of champagne in his hand. Ash had been sipping his own glass of fruit punch in that instant, and couldn't hold back his laughter at Gary's boldness, which meant he ended up spraying punch all over the place, particularly at Misty, who'd been unfortunate enough to be sitting across from him.**

**            "Ash!!" Misty cried. "How could you?! My dress is all wet now!"**

**            "I'm sorry," Ash said, though he secretly thought it was funny. "I didn't mean to. It was just that ****Gary****—" **

**            "Save your excuses!"**

**            "Ash, Misty, you may go inside and clean yourselves up," Delia said quietly. "Come back when you've calmed down."**

**            "But the cake—" Ash began.**

**            "Just hurry and you won't miss anything," his mom said. "Now go!"**

**            They both got up, grumbling at being banished from the party, even if it was only for a few minutes. As they left, Ash noticed that Professor Oak was talking to ****Gary****. His voice was quiet, but he looked pretty mad, and Ash had a feeling ****Gary**** would be hearing much more from him later, when there weren't people all around.**

**            _Good. It was all _****_Gary_****_'s fault anyway,_ Ash thought.**

**            He and Misty rushed inside to clean up, and they were both back outside in record time. Of course, they hadn't missed anything. The bride and groom cut the cake a few minutes later, and Ash ended up helping to pass it out to the guests. He looked around and saw his friends helping with refreshments, too. He quickly finished serving everyone, then grabbed a piece of cake for himself and ran to join his friends.**

**            "Ash," said Misty, "you forgot to get _us_ some cake."**

**            "Yeah," Brock added. "We didn't get any yet."**

**            "Get it yourselves. I'm eating," Ash said with his mouth full of cake.**

**            "You're so lazy!" Misty cried. But she and Brock got their own cake and sat down with Ash. ****Gary**** sat with them too. He was acting kind of weird, talking about stuff that made no sense, and the other kids were confused.**

**            "How much alcohol was in that champagne?" Misty whispered to Brock. He shrugged.**

**            "I can't believe you drank that champagne, ****Gary****!" Ash said between bites of cake. "I think your grandpa's really mad at you."**

**            "Oh, I know he is. But so what? What's he gonna do about it? Spank me?" ****Gary**** laughed. "Oh, man, did you guys see that gnome go by just now? Ash, he was right behind you! Oh well. Do you think there's any champagne left? I had more when no one was looking, but it's really good."**

**            Misty ignored ****Gary****. "Hey guys, did you know that if you take a piece of wedding cake home in a little box and put it under your pillow, you'll dream of the person you'll marry?"**

**            "Really?" Ash asked.**

**            Misty licked her fork. "Uh-huh. My sister told me. She said—oh, look! Your mom's about to throw the bouquet!" She jumped up and rushed over to the swarm of girls and women waiting to catch the bouquet. Ash's mom tossed the flowers backward over her head, and everyone reached and jumped—and Misty emerged, holding the bouquet over her head triumphantly.**

**            "I got it! Now I'm the next to get married!" She ran back over to her friends. "And I know just who I'm going to marry, too!" She grinned at Ash.**

**            "Who? Brock?" Ash asked. Misty rolled her eyes.**

**            After all the guests left, the kids had to clean up.**

**            "Hey, I just thought of something," said Ash. "Why are we the ones who have to clean up? We already helped with stuff!"**

**            "Quit complaining, Ash!" Misty said. "It's not that much work! And besides, you didn't do much anyway."**

**            "I served cake!"**

**            "Ooh, big deal."**

**            "Will you two just hurry up and get to work?" Brock said. Ash and Misty resumed their work, grumbling the whole time.**

**            The next day, Ash was sitting on the couch, watching TV. His mom came into the room and switched it off.**

**            "Mom! I was watching that!" Ash cried.**

**            "Sorry, honey, but there's work to do."**

**            "Hey, Mom?"**

**            "Yes, Ash?" She was in the kitchen now, dusting.**

**            "Why didn't you go on a honeymoon?"**

**            She came back to the living room. "We decided not to because it's too close to the baby's due date. It could be born in the next few weeks!**

**            "Now hurry up. Go to your room and start packing your things."**

**            "What for?" Ash asked.**

**            She smiled. "We're moving to Professor Oak's house, silly! Did you forget?"**

**            "How could I forget? You never told me! Why do we have to?"**

**            "I'm sure I did tell you, honey. And it wouldn't make sense for us to live in different houses. So get moving!"**

**            Ash trudged to his room. He _knew_ she hadn't told him before! Everything in his life was changing, and there was nothing he could do about it.**

**Well, that's it for now. I'm sorry this was such a stupid chapter. I'll try to make the later ones better. Anyway, please read and review, like always! Thanks! **


	6. A New Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything else, except for the character introduced in this chapter.**

**Okay, here's another chapter, even though you ingrates don't deserve it! Just kidding! I kid because I love! (Spoken by Krusty the Clown in The Simpsons) Anyway, I'm currently chock-full of caffeine and decided to type more while I'm still hyper.**

**Oh, one more thing: This chapter contains a birth. I hope that doesn't offend anyone. I don't believe it should; after all, it's the most natural thing in the world, and the way we all arrive on this Earth. I have had the opportunity to witness the births of all 4 of my younger siblings, and I think it's amazing, but if you don't like reading about childbirth (though it's not graphic in my story) you should skip this chapter.**

**Chapter 6: A New Arrival**

**            Ash wasn't the only one who was upset about the move.**

**            "_My_ room? Why does Ash have to stay in _my_ room?" ****Gary**** asked his grandfather. "Why can't he stay in Daisy's room?" Gary was already irritable to begin with, having awoken that morning with the worst headache he'd ever had, thanks to the champagne the day before.**

**            "For one thing, Daisy is a girl. For another, she's much older than Ash. And anyway, it's only temporary, while Brock and Misty are staying with us."**

**            "I've got a better idea. _Misty_ can stay in my room!" ****Gary**** said eagerly.**

**            Professor Oak frowned. "You're already on thin ice, ****Gary****, so don't push it."**

**Gary**** sighed. So he was still mad about the champagne thing. Some people just didn't know when to let something go!**

**            Professor Oak continued. "Misty will stay in Daisy's room, and Brock will use the guest room. Besides," he added, "it will be a good opportunity for you and Ash to bond. You _are_ related now, you know."**

**            "Don't remind me."**

**            "C'mon, Ash! Race you to the house!" Misty yelled as she ran across the fields.**

**            "Oh yeah?" Ash sprinted past her to beat her by a second. They both collapsed by the house, laughing. Pikachu lay on the ground nearby, panting.**

**            "This place is so nice, and so much fun!" Misty cried when she had caught her breath. They had been living at Professor Oak's house for about three weeks, and Misty just couldn't get enough of everything. "Did you see all the water Pokemon Professor Oak has? They're so great! I think maybe I'll stay here forever!"**

**            "You'd better not!" ****Gary**** said as he looked up from the book he was reading. "Then Brock will stay too, and I'll never get Ash out of my room!" He was joking and they all knew it. Misty laughed.**

**            "Hey, guys." Brock came outside and sat down with them. "Guess what happened!"**

**            "You finally got a life?" Misty said.**

**            Brock pretended not to hear her. "Daisy said she'd go out with me!"**

**            "My _sister_ Daisy?" ****Gary**** asked, shocked.**

**            "You're a dirty rotten liar," said Misty. "No girl would ever go out with you."**

**            Again, Brock ignored her. "We're going to a movie tonight."**

**            Ash was surprised. Daisy was older than Brock, and she didn't seem like his type. But Brock was happy, and that was all that mattered.**

**            "Kids! Dinner!" Ash's mom called from in the house. They all jumped up and ran inside.**

**            Brock and Daisy left after dinner. Ash, Misty and Gary moped around the house because they couldn't go, and complained until Ash's mom threatened to give them all chores to do. They shut up after that, and watched TV for a little while. Then Ash's mom put on a video of Ash when he was really little. It showed him on a potty chair and in the bathtub. **

**            "Mom!!" Ash screamed. He was so embarrassed, he ran out of the room, but he could still hear Misty and Gary laughing at him.**

**            Ash sat on his bed and vowed never to leave his and ****Gary****'s room. He could never face the others again.**

**            Suddenly Misty burst into the room. "Come quick, Ash! Your mom's water broke!"**

**            Ash jumped up and ran out of the room. His mom was lying on the floor, breathing heavily. ****Gary**** was kneeling beside her. When Ash came over to his mother, she grabbed his hand. "Ash, honey, hold my hand." She turned to ****Gary****. "****Gary****, run and get your grandfather."**

**            Gary got up and ran to the lab, where Professor Oak was working. Within minutes they were back. Professor Oak rushed to his wife's side. "Delia, we need to get you to the hospital."**

**            She shook her head, fighting the pain of a contraction. "There's no time! My water already broke, and the contractions are getting very close together. This baby is going to be born here, tonight!"**

**            Professor Oak nodded. He stood up and quickly started giving orders. "Misty, we need clean towels. You know where they are, right?"**

**            "The linen closet?"**

**            "That's right. ****Gary****, boil some water, and bring warm water here too. And Ash, go to the lab and get the pokeball on the fourth shelf on the left side of the room. It's the third ball to the right."**

**            All three kids rushed to do what he wanted. Misty returned quickly with an armload of towels. She stayed with Delia while Professor Oak left to wash up and get some gloves.**

**            Gary came back next with water, scissors and some other stuff they might need. "I held the scissors over a flame for a minute. I hope that sterilized them enough."**

**            Misty shrugged. "I wouldn't know, so I'll take your word for it."**

**            "I'm back," Ash said, coming into the room suddenly. "Sorry I took so long."**

**            Professor Oak came back to the living room. Ash handed him the pokeball. Professor Oak opened it.**

**            "Chansey!" the Pokemon said. _That's a good idea,_ Ash thought. _Chansey are great nurses!_**

**            Chansey got to work helping. Ash's mom was being quieter than Ash had expected. In all the movies and shows he'd seen, women having babies always screamed and stuff, but Delia just gasped a lot.**

**            Misty covered Ash's mother with a blanket and got her a pillow. Then there wasn't much to do except wait. But Professor Oak had said it wouldn't be long now.**

**            He was right. It wasn't very long before the baby was ready to be born. Professor Oak made the kids stay back, and Delia started pushing. Now she _did_ scream. _Just like the movies,_ Ash thought. Then he caught a glimpse of the baby's head, and he immediately passed out.**

**            When Ash came to, he saw his mom holding the baby in her arms. She beckoned to him.**

**            "Ash, come meet your new sister."**

**            Ash walked over to his mom. He looked at the baby. She was all red and wrinkly, and her eyes were tightly closed. Also, she was screaming…_very_ loudly. Professor Oak took the baby back and finished checking her over, and then Chansey cleaned the baby off and wrapped her in a blanket. The wailing newborn was then returned to her mother.**

**            "What will you call her?" ****Gary**** asked.**

**            "I was thinking of 'Lily', for your grandmother, ****Gary****," Delia said.**

**            "But her name wasn't Lily."**

**            "Lilies were her favorite flowers. That's what I meant. What do you think, Samuel?"**

**            "I think it's a beautiful name," Professor Oak said. "And this little one is the prettiest Lily I've ever seen." The baby opened her eyes and gurgled, as if to say she liked her name.**

**            "Lily it is," Ash's mom declared.**

**            "I think it's funny," Misty said. "I have a sister named Lily and a sister named Daisy, and now Ash has a sister named Lily and a step-niece named Daisy."**

**            "Niece!" ****Gary**** exclaimed. "Then what does that make me?"**

**            "That's easy," Misty said. "You're Ash's step-nephew."**

**            "What?! But he's younger than me!"**

**            "Lily's _much_ younger than you, but she's your aunt," Misty pointed out.**

**            "She can't be."**

**            "She is!"**

**            "Well, whatever," ****Gary**** said. "She _is_ cute, though. But I'm not changing diapers!"**

**            "We're back," Daisy said as she and Brock came in the front door. "Did anything interesting happen while we were gone?"**

**            "I'd say so, Daisy," Professor Oak said. "You have a new aunt."**

**            "Oh, the baby was born?" Daisy squealed and ran to see Lily. "She's wonderful! When was she born?"**

**            "Just a little while ago."**

**            "Oh, I can't believe I missed it!" she exclaimed.**

**            Mrs. Ketchum—oh, I mean Oak—I can help with the baby," Brock said. "I'm good with babies. I even change diapers."**

**            "Good," said ****Gary****. "Let him do it. He wants to, anyway."**

**            "That's very kind of you, Brock," Delia said. "We'd welcome any help."**

**            "We need to get you to a bed, Delia," Professor Oak said. "Can you stand?"**

**            He helped her into their bedroom and into bed; then laid Lily next to her. The baby started wailing. Delia opened her shirt.**

**            "Mom! What are you doing?" Ash cried. He and the others had followed them into the bedroom.**

**            "I'm feeding the baby, Ash."**

**            "_That's _how you feed a baby?"**

**            "Of course. What did you expect?"**

**            "I thought you used a bottle," Ash said.**

**            "Sometimes, but this is the natural way."**

**            "Do you have diapers and clothes and stuff?" Misty asked.**

**            "Of course we do," Delia said.**

**            "We bought all the supplies we'd need a long time ago," Professor Oak added. "We also fixed up the nursery a long time ago. Come and see."**

**            The kids followed him to the room next door. They hadn't looked inside before. Now Professor Oak opened the door and they all stepped inside. It was all ready for the baby, with a crib and a rocking chair and a changing table. The walls were painted soft pastel colors, yellow and peach.**

**            "We wanted colors that would be good for a boy _or_ a girl baby," Professor Oak explained.**

**            Everything was nice and neat. There was even a baby monitor, so they could hear Lily if she cried in the night.**

**            Professor Oak let Misty pick out something for Lily to wear. Misty held up a tiny purple sleeper. "She'll look adorable in this!"**

**            They got diapers, too, and took the stuff back to Delia, who dressed the baby.**

**            "Ash, sweetie, would you like to hold your sister?" she asked once Lily was dressed.**

**            Ash sat on the bed and his mom handed Lily to him.**

**            "Make sure you support her head." She guided Ash's arms until he was holding the baby correctly.**

**            "She's so small," Ash marveled. "And so soft."**

**            "May I hold Lily?" Daisy asked after a minute. Ash handed his sister over.**

**            "This is so amazing. I haven't held a newborn in a long time." Daisy smiled at the baby. "I remember when ****Gary**** was born. I was only six, but when I held him, I felt like a mother myself. I always wanted to help take care of him, even changing his diapers."**

**            "Um, could we please talk about something else?" ****Gary**** asked.**

**Wow! I just finished this when I saw that I got another review. Yay! Thanks, Scarred Dragonia! I was getting worried I'd been abandoned because of my rating change, but I guess not! Um, one question: At the risk of sounding like a complete moron, what exactly is AAML? I think I know, but I'm not positive. Is it AshMisty? Because if it is, let's just say certain 'complications' will arise, but of course they are meant for each other! It's so obvious! Well, if I'm mistaken by what you meant, let me know, and as always, keep reading and reviewing! Please!**


	7. Shadows of the Past

**Disclaimer: Um, I own nothing except for Lily.**

**Hey, everybody! I'm very, very sorry I've taken so long to update. I have been visiting my sister since the end of May, in New Mexico, and I haven't had a chance to write lately. I hope you will accept my heartfelt apologies for the delay.**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! About the birth not taking very long, it was much longer in the original draft, but I found it tedious and pointless, and I thought others might as well. Besides, one of my brothers was born very quickly, so I thought it wasn't a _very_ big deal. And there's so much more to write, I wanted to move the plot along more quickly. Sorry if this bothers anyone. I'm trying to do this right but I know it's not perfect and I do appreciate friendly advice any time. Thanks!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers:**

**Briememory**

**Pikados**

**Rosemary the Rubix Cube**

**And my two readers who each reviewed _five_ times (you guys rule!):**

**Rachel**

**Scarred Dragonia**

**Thank you so much, everyone! You're the reason I keep going even when I hate my stories and think no one could ever like them! You're all so sweet!**

**Chapter Seven: Shadows of the Past**

**            The days went by, and Lily grew rapidly. Before Ash knew it, his baby sister was a month old.**

**            "Smile!" Delia said, holding her camera. Ash was sitting with Lily on his lap, ready for his mom to take the picture.**

**            "Pika!" Pikachu raced into the room and hopped up onto Ash's shoulder.**

**            Ash's mom laughed. "It looks like Pikachu wants to be in the picture too. Okay, say 'cheese', everyone!"**

**            Once she'd taken the picture, Ash relaxed. "Mom, when you get the film developed, can I have a copy of the picture?"**

**            "Sure, honey."**

**            "Lily's getting so big. She's a month old today, isn't she?"**

**            "That's right, Ash."**

**            "Let's have a party for her!" Ash said. "We can have cake!"**

**            His mom laughed. "I don't think Lily could eat cake."**

**            "Well, I could eat hers for her," Ash suggested helpfully.**

**            "That doesn't sound like such a bad idea," said Professor Oak, walking into the room. "The party, I mean. It would be nice to have a little celebration, not just for Lily, but for everyone. You kids have all been so helpful. You deserve a treat."**

**            "Okay, then," Delia said. "I guess we're going to have a party!"**

**            They decided to have the party the next day. Daisy baked a cake, and Brock made cookies. Ash was putting up streamers when he heard the phone ring. His mom went to answer it.**

**            "Hello, Oak and Ketchum residence."**

**            Ash listened in case it was something interesting. He was a little bit surprised. The phone call was on the non-video phone, so he couldn't see who was calling.**

**            "No," his mom was saying. "It used to be, but I was recently remarried." She paused. "Yes, I do have a ten-year-old son. Who is this?" She listened for a few moments, and then suddenly went pale.**

**            "_What?!?_" She suddenly looked in Ash's direction. Ash pretended to work so she wouldn't know he was listening. She sounded upset. What had he done?**

**            His mom lowered her voice. "No! You can't do that! He's my son! He doesn't even know you. How did you find out, anyway?" She paused. "Oh, you _do_, do you? Yeah, I can just imagine what they are!" she said angrily. There was a pause. "No, you _don't_! You were never even there for him all these years!" She listened again. "I _had_ to! You know how you were acting! You'd changed, become dangerous. I was afraid! I didn't know what you'd do!" Delia paused again. "Well, you're not going to! I'll fight you! I won't let you have him, and neither will they!" She waited. "Well, we'll just see about that!" She slammed down the phone.**

**            Ash worked vigorously on the streamers as his mom stormed through the room. He had a sick feeling in his stomach. His mother went to the foot of the stairs.**

**            "Samuel!" she called. "I need to talk to you right away. It's an emergency!"**

**            Within moments Professor Oak was beside her with Lily in his arms. When he saw the look on his wife's face, he handed the baby to Ash and followed Delia into the other room. Ash's mom closed the door.**

**            Ash held Lily tightly, grateful for the warmth of her little body. He was really scared now. Whatever was happening, it was bad. And it was about him.**

**            They finally came back into the room. Ash's mom looked at him. Her eyes were red from crying. Ash panicked. "Mom, what's wrong? What happened?"**

**            "Ash, honey, sit down. I have something important to tell you."**

**            Ash obeyed. His mom and stepfather sat, too.**

**            "Ash," his mom said, "I'm afraid I didn't tell you the truth before. Your father is not dead. He's alive, and he just found out about you."**

**            "My dad never knew I existed? I guess that would explain why I don't remember him."**

**            "Yes, that would be why. You see, when I married your father, he was very charming, and I was madly in love with him. Then he started to become cruel and power-hungry. I was pregnant with you then, but he didn't know yet. I was scared that he would hurt me or you, so I left him. I sent him divorce papers to sign. I never understood exactly why he signed them, but I suspected he'd found another woman. Whatever the reason, he did sign the papers, and I never saw him again. I never wanted to, either."**

**            "My father's last name is Ketchum, right?" Ash asked. "That must be how he found me."**

**            "No. Ketchum is a false name I gave to you, and to myself as well, to protect us."**

**            "What? Then what _is_ my father's name?" Ash wanted to know.**

**            Delia hesitated. "I'd rather not speak his name right now. I'm sure you'll be hearing it soon enough. _Too_ soon is what I'm afraid of."**

**            The next day, Ash, Misty, Brock and Gary were feeding all the Pokemon and making sure they were all okay.**

**            Ash was depressed. Their party the day before hadn't been much fun for anybody after his mom's terrible news. _Why didn't she tell me before?_ He wondered. _She should have told me!_**

**            He was carrying some buckets of water for his Tauros. Pikachu followed, holding a small pail with water sloshing over the sides. Ash didn't notice. His mind was far away at the moment.**

**            Just as they were about to reach the fence, the ground dropped out from under Ash and Pikachu.**

**            "Oh, no!" Ash cried. "What happened, Pikachu?"**

**            "Pika, pi pika chu?"**

**            "Now what are we gonna do?" Ash said. "Oh, wait! I'll call for help. Brock! Misty! Gary!"**

**            "Pikaaa! Pikachuuu!"**

**            There was no answer. _Those guys must be somewhere else_, Ash thought.**

**            "Ha ha ha ha ha!"**

**            Ash's head shot up toward the laughter. He could only see the silhouettes of two figures against the glare of the sun.**

**            "Prepare for trouble!"**

**            "And make it double!"**

**            Ash groaned. Not _them_ again! He listened impatiently as Jessie and James finished their motto. Meowth jumped into view.**

**            "Meowth! That's right!"**

**            "Team Rocket!" Ash cried.**

**            "That's right, little twerp, and this time we've got you for good!" Jessie said.**

**            "I suppose you're going to tell me to hand over Pikachu now," Ash said angrily. "Well, you can forget it!"**

**            "Not this time, twerp," said James. "We want you _and_ Pikachu."**

**            "Why?" Ash demanded.**

**            "None of your business. We just do. And now the Boss will finally give us a raise _and_ a vacation!" Jessie cried.**

**            "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. Pikachu tried to attack, but it missed the trio. The little yellow Pokemon sprang up out of the pit at Team Rocket, but they quickly caught it in an electric-proof sack. Pikachu was trapped.**

**            "No! Let Pikachu go!" Ash cried. He tried to climb up out of the hole. Jessie reached down and helped him up. Ash saw their hot-air balloon hovering low to the ground. Meowth stood in the basket, the bag with Pikachu held in one paw.**

**            "Give Pikachu back!" Ash yelled.**

**            "On one condition," Jessie said.**

**            "You come with us, and Pikachu can go free," James added.**

**            "Why? What do you want with me?" Ash asked. He wished his friends were around!**

**            Jessie and James ignored the question. "Well, what do you say? You or Pikachu?"**

**            Ash lowered his head. "I'll go with you. I'll do whatever you want. Just let Pikachu go."**

**            Team Rocket looked shocked. "I don't believe it," said Jessie. "We won!"**

**            Meowth threw the bag to the ground. Pikachu tumbled out, the villainous trio having forgotten to tie the sack closed. The yellow Pokemon raced back to Ash and Team Rocket, sparks flying from its cheeks.**

**            "No, Pikachu!" Ash cried. Pikachu skidded to a stop.**

**            "Pi?" it asked.**

**            Ash knelt next to Pikachu. "Pikachu, I'll be all right. I don't know what they want, but I want to find out. Just stay here."**

**            Pikachu looked confused. "Chu?" it asked sadly.**

**            Ash was a little confused himself. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, but he really did want to know what Team Rocket was planning. It couldn't be anything _too_ bad; they were much too stupid to think up any good ideas, so it couldn't hurt to go with them, at least for a little while. But Pikachu just couldn't understand these things. Ash looked at his friend. "Please," he begged.**

**            Pikachu stared at Ash for a minute; then turned and ran back toward the house.**

**            "Let's go," Ash said. "Whatever we're doing, let's get it over with." He climbed into the basket with Team Rocket, and they lifted off.**

**Well, that's it for now. I hope you don't hate it _too_ much! There is one thing I'd like to mention. Well, maybe more than one. First, I wasn't sure how to spell the name of Team Rocket's female member. I am aware of the fact that the names come from the outlaw Jesse James, but I also know Jesse is usually the male spelling, so I had been writing "Jessie" in this story. But if it is indeed supposed to be "Jesse", let me know and I'll change it. I've read it both ways in various Pokemon media, so I don't know which is correct. Thanks for any help!**

**Also, I realize it's stupid that Ash would go with Team Rocket, but then Ash _is_ a very stupid character. No offense to Ash-lovers, but it's a fact he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer. Other plot holes are the work of my wizard who takes the blame for everything.**

**Well, that's about it. I will leave you with the following two questions: One: Was this chapter worth waiting for? And two: Is this chapter worth reviewing? See you next time and I'll update faster from now on!  **


	8. Giovanni

**Disclaimer: Unless I somehow inherited the rights to Pokemon without knowing it, I still own nothing…except Lily. I do own her and am very proud of that fact. Or ashamed may be the word I'm thinking of, I don't know. You'll see why I say that…eventually.**

**Once again, thanks to everyone! If all goes well, this chapter will follow closely on the heels of the last. I can only type so fast, but I _am_ trying. I have to make up for lost time, don't I? Well, enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight: Giovanni**

**            They finally arrived at Team Rocket Headquarters. Jessie and James walked past the guards, who let them through when they saw the uniforms they wore. Soon they came to a set of double doors blocked by tall guards.**

**            "We're here to see the Boss," Jessie said. "He's expecting us." The guards opened the doors for them.**

**            Once inside the room, Ash saw a man sitting at a desk. A purring Persian sat on the floor next to him. The man had dark, slicked-back hair, and he was wearing an orange suit. He frowned at Jessie and James.**

**            "What is it now?" he demanded. Ash jumped a little, in spite of himself. Jessie and James seemed nervous too.**

**            "Sir, we've done what you asked," Jessie said. "We've brought the boy."**

**            _So this is Team Rocket's boss_, Ash thought. The Boss looked at him.**

**            "Funny. I never would have thought it would be you," he said. "So, you're the boy with the Pikachu. I've heard a great deal about you and that Pokemon." He glared at Jessie and James, who gulped nervously. "That Pikachu is incredibly strong, I hear. Where is it?"**

**            "None of your business!" Ash said. He hoped they wouldn't go back to capture Pikachu. Luckily, Pikachu would have told everyone what had happened by now. _But what good will that do me?_ Ash thought. _They won't be able to find me here. I shouldn't have come with Team Rocket._**

**            "So you're a rude little boy too, I see," the Boss said. "You obviously haven't been taught manners. We'll have to work on that."**

**            Ash didn't like the sound of that.**

**            "You may go," the man said to Team Rocket. "Good work."**

**            They left, clearly thrilled by the praise. Ash watched them leave; then he turned back to the Boss.**

**            "Sit down," the man ordered. Ash sat. "Do you know who I am?" the man asked.**

**            "Team Rocket's boss," Ash said, wondering where this conversation was going.**

**            The man nodded. "That's right. My name is Giovanni. And your name is Ash, is that correct?"**

**            Ash crossed his arms. "Team Rocket told you that. If you're trying to impress me, you can forget about it."**

**            Giovanni frowned, but didn't reply to that. "Your mother's name is Delia, correct?"**

**            "Maybe." Why was this guy asking him these questions?**

**            "Why am I here?" Ash asked. "And why are you asking me questions?"**

**            "It's quite simple, Ash. You see, I am your father."**

**            Ash's head swam. He felt like he was in some kind of dream…or nightmare. He heard a crash and realized he'd fallen out of his chair. He didn't make a move to get up. If this was a dream, he'd wake up soon.**

**            Giovanni came around the side of the desk and extended a hand to Ash. Ash pulled away, then got up on his own and sat in the chair again.**

**            "You're lying!" he said.**

**            Giovanni sat down again too. "No, I'm not lying," he said. "Why would I lie about having such a rude, irritating child for a son?"**

**            Ash didn't think he'd been rude, and he was sure he wasn't irritating, but it was hard to remember sometimes, so he kept his mouth shut.**

**            Giovanni petted Persian. "Do you have any questions?"**

**            Ash had about a million questions, but one was more important than any other right now. "When can I go home?" he asked quietly.**

**            Giovanni smiled. "Why, Ash, you _are_ home."**

**            Ash stared at him, wide-eyed. "I'd like to go home to my mom, please," he managed to get out in spite of his shock and fear.**

**            "I'm afraid that is impossible. You are my child and I'm not about to let you go again."**

**            "You can't keep me here!"**

**            Giovanni glared at Ash. "Oh, can't I?" he said mockingly. "Your mother was wrong to hide you from me, but now that I have you, I intend to keep you."**

**            Ash jumped up and ran to the door. He flung it open and ran out. Giovanni sat calmly waiting. Within moments Ash was escorted back inside by the guards.**

**            "Let me go!" Ash elbowed one guard in the stomach. He kicked the other. They released him, nodded to Giovanni, and left. Ash stood by the door, panting. He glared at Giovanni.**

**            "Why are you doing this to me? What do you want me for?" he asked angrily.**

**            "Because you belong to me. Do I need another reason?" Giovanni still sat calmly, which actually made Ash more nervous. Ash reached for his pokeballs at his waist, only to realize they weren't there. He remembered he'd let his Pokemon out to get exercise that morning. It seemed like years ago to Ash. Why had he ever agreed to go with Team Rocket?**

**            Ash slumped back into his chair. Everything seemed so hopeless.**

**            "Please let me go home," he pleaded. "I won't tell anyone you kidnapped me. I won't even mention you at all."**

**            Giovanni shook his head. "I have other plans for you."**

**            "Kids, it's time to come inside," Ash's mom called out the front door. Misty, Brock and Gary came running.**

**            "Where's Ash?" his mother asked. The kids looked around.**

**            "He was just here a while ago," Misty said.**

**            "He said he was going to give his Tauros some water," Brock added.**

**            Just then, Pikachu came running up to them. "Pika! Pika pi chu! Pika!" It kept trying to tell them something, but they couldn't understand.**

**            "Did something happen to Ash, Pikachu?" Delia asked. Pikachu started running back toward the field; then stopped and looked back as if to tell them to follow. They did, and Pikachu led them to the pit.**

**            "Pikachu, pika!" It pointed to the pit, then into the air.**

**            Misty and Brock looked down at the pit.**

**            "Team Rocket!" they said together.**

**            "What or who is Team Rocket?" Ash's mom asked.**

**            "Only the most annoying people in the world!" Misty exclaimed. "They've been trying to get Pikachu, like, every day since Ash started his Pokemon journey. They're part of a huge gang that works for…what's the guy's name, Brock? Wasn't it…Giovanni! That's it!"**

**            "Giovanni?" Gary said. ""But he's--" He broke off when he looked at Delia.**

**            She had gone very pale. She gasped. "Oh, no," she whispered. She sat down hard on the porch.**

**            "What's wrong?" Misty asked frantically. Gary ran inside and got Professor Oak. The Professor rushed outside and sat next to his wife.**

**            "Delia, what is it?"**

**            She looked up. "Ash. He took Ash." She put her face in her hands.**

**            Professor Oak seemed to know what she was talking about, even though no one else did. "Don't worry, Delia. We'll get him back," he said firmly.**

**            "What are you guys talking about? Who took Ash?" Gary asked.**

**            Ash's mom spoke, her voice catching. "Giovanni."**

**            "The Viridian City gym leader? The one with that evil, powerful Pokemon? Why would he take Ash?"**

**            Ash's mom started crying.**

**            "Gary, you're not helping," his grandfather said. "Look, we'll make some calls, starting with the police. Come on, everybody inside."**

**            Pikachu still sat in the grass, staring in the direction Ash had gone. "Pika," it said sadly.**

**            Giovanni led Ash to a small room. It had a bed, a table and a dresser, but not much else.**

**            "You will stay here for the time being," he told Ash. "There are clothes for you in the dresser. Put them on. Someone will bring you food shortly. I suggest you get some sleep. Tomorrow your training begins." With that, he left, the door locking behind him. Ash stood staring at the door for a minute, and then he sat on the bed.**

**            _Mom, I miss you_, he thought. _I'm sorry I got myself into this. Please hurry up and rescue me._**

**Wow! Ain't I good to get 2 chapters done so close together? And I only had to stay up all night to do it! Maybe I should go to bed now… Anyway, please review! Nothing makes my day like getting reviews! Thanks!**


	9. In the Hands of the Enemy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Lily.**

**Well! I finally decided to stop being lazy and update! Hooray for me! Um, I'm sorry it's been so long. Really, I have not been feeling well lately, and just couldn't bring myself to type. Besides that, I got stuck at this chapter. I thought it was pretty stupid and I wanted to rewrite it, but every time I tried it just got worse, so I finally decided to leave it alone, except for a few small changes. I just hope I don't get rotten tomatoes thrown at me for putting out such a crappy chapter…Oh well. The later chapters should be better, if I ever get to them, that is! Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. Those reviews, more than anything, are what help me continue with my stories, so keep 'em coming!**

**Now, some words for my wonderful reviewers:**

**            Phoenix727: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I did respond to your questions in a review I sent to my own story, but just in case you didn't read it, I'll repeat the stuff here. Lily is Samuel's daughter, not Giovanni's, because in my story, Delia has not seen Giovanni since leaving him before Ash's birth. Also, and this is to everyone who asked about the possibility of AAML, sorry! Not in this story, I'm afraid. But…when I wrote this story a few years ago, I also started a few sequels/spin-offs which _do_ contain AAML, so, if this story goes well, I just might return to those other stories, finish them, and post them too. Who knows? It will all depend on how many people like _this_ one.**

**            Briememory: Thank you for your review! Is this an old plot twist? Geez, when I wrote it, I'd never heard of fan fiction, and it seemed _slightly_ unexpected to me, but now that I've read so many stories on this site, I see that _nothing_ is new. And here I'd thought I'd done something cool! I just hope the rest of this story isn't as predictable!**

**            Shippo123: Thanks! Your review was one of the nicest I've ever gotten! I can't believe someone liked my story so much! I hope you'll continue to read (and review!). And by the way, you can't shoot my wizard! He's much too powerful! And besides, who would I blame my stupidity on then? I _need_ him!**

**            Pikados: Thanks for another great review! And thank you so much for adding me to your favorites! I'm really honored! Even my own brothers haven't put me on their favorite author lists!**

**            Cruel Kindness: Thanks for a great review! I'm glad you like it so far. Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter Nine: In the Hands of the Enemy**

**            The next day, Ash was awakened early by Giovanni.**

**            "Come with me," the Boss said.**

**            Ash sat up and rubbed his eyes with both fists. "What? What time is it?" he asked, yawning.**

**            "That doesn't matter. Get up."**

**            Ash got out of bed slowly and put on his shoes. He was glad now that he'd dressed the night before in one of the uniforms he'd found in the dresser. The outfit may have been ugly, all black with a big "R" on it, but at least it was comfortable. He'd even found a cap that matched the uniform. His own precious Pokemon League cap was tucked safely under the bed for now. He didn't want anything to happen to it.**

**            Ash finished tying his shoes and was about to go with Giovanni when he suddenly hesitated. If he refused to do anything Giovanni said, maybe the Boss would decide he was more trouble than he was worth and send him back home. It was worth a shot, at least.**

**            "Well? Come on!" Giovanni said impatiently.**

**            Ash folded his arms across his chest, making no move to obey. "No," he said, trying to sound braver than he actually felt. "I won't."**

**            Giovanni strode over to Ash and grabbed him by the arm. He started to pull Ash out of the room. Ash struggled at first; then he realized that this might be his chance to escape. The guards weren't around right now. Ash allowed himself to be pulled out the door. Then he stamped as hard as he could on Giovanni's foot. Startled, Giovanni let go of Ash's arm for just an instant. It was all Ash needed. He sprinted off down the corridor as fast as he could. Down at the end of the hall, he saw a door. If he could just reach it, he could be free! He was sure it led outside. It just _had_ to!**

**            _Almost there!_ Ash thought triumphantly. Heart pounding, he forced himself to speed up. The door was right in front of him! He reached for it---and was stopped. He turned to see that Giovanni had caught up with him and had his arm once more in a firm grip. Ash squirmed and tried to twist away, but it was no use. He looked up into Giovanni's eyes and was filled with sudden fear at the rage he saw there.**

**            Giovanni jerked Ash closer and slapped him hard across the face. Ash stumbled from the force of the blow and would have fallen if Giovanni hadn't been holding onto him tightly.**

**            Giovanni glared at Ash. "If you _ever_ try something like that again, I swear you will regret it," he hissed, his tone deadly. "Do I make myself clear?"**

**            He hadn't, not really, especially since Ash already _did_ regret what he'd done. But there was no way he was going to argue with this man. He didn't know what Giovanni would do to him if he tried to escape again, but he didn't think he wanted to find out. Already his cheek was burning like it was on fire. He could feel the tears pushing at the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over, but there was no way he was going to cry in front of Giovanni. He forced the tears back with a huge effort.**

**            Giovanni shook Ash by the arm. "Answer me! _Did I_ make myself _clear_??"**

**            Ash winced. His father was holding his arm so tightly, he was sure it was going to be bruised. "Y-yes!" he gasped, then added, "Sir! Yes, sir! I won't do it again! I promise!" _I won't do that _exact_ same thing again, anyway,_ he thought. _If I'm going to escape, I'm going to have to think up a good plan, so I won't get caught. I don't want him to hurt me anymore, so I'll have to be careful._**

**            "Good," Giovanni said. "I certainly hope, for your sake, that you're telling the truth. Now come along."**

**            He took Ash to a huge room, one that looked like a training gym. One side of the room was filled with exercise and physical training equipment. The other side of the room was an arena for Pokemon battles. Giovanni led Ash over here.**

**            "I want to see how well you battle," he said, sounding nice now, like nothing had happened. He snapped his fingers, and a Team Rocket member appeared from where he'd been waiting in the shadows.**

**            "This person will be your opponent," said Giovanni.**

**            "I don't have my Pokemon with me," Ash mumbled.**

**            The young Rocket Grunt tossed some pokeballs to Ash. Ash caught them and looked at the little balls in his hands. There were three. He wondered which Pokemon were inside.**

**            "Is a three-on-three battle all right with you, sir?" the young man asked. It took Ash a minute to realize that the young Rocket was speaking to _him_. Why had the guy called _him_ 'sir'? What was going on?**

**            "Three-on-three's fine with me," he said. "Let's go!"**

**            "By the way, my name is Will," the Rocket said.**

**            "I'm Ash."**

**            "Pleased to meet you." Will tossed a pokeball. "Go, Ursaring!"**

**            A big, mean-looking bear Pokemon appeared. Normally Ash would have consulted his pokedex about a new Pokemon, but since he didn't have it with him, he just tossed a pokeball instead.**

**            There was a flash of light, and then an Arcanine appeared. Ash's eyes widened as a plan formed in his head. Arcanine were really fast, one of the fastest Pokemon of all. _If I can ride this Arcanine out of here, they'll never be able to catch me!_ He thought. _It's perfect!_**

**            He ran to the Arcanine and jumped up onto its back. "Arcanine, get us out of here!" he said. The Pokemon took off like a bolt of lightning, heading toward the nearest exit, Ash clinging on for dear life.**

**            Giovanni and Will stood there looking stunned for a second. Then Will called out, "Arcanine! Stop!" Arcanine halted abruptly, sending Ash flying over its head. Ash landed with a thud. He lay on his back, unhurt, but with the wind knocked out of him. He heard Will talking as if from far away.**

**            "—scared me for a minute. But Arcanine here is a good Pokemon. It has always obeyed my commands," the young man was saying.**

**            Ash closed his eyes, willing this nightmare of his to be over. When he opened his eyes, Giovanni was standing over him, frowning down at him. Ash's chest tightened with fear. His fear became full-blown terror in the next few moments, however, as Giovanni slowly began unfastening his belt.**

**            Professor Oak and Ash's mom had been up all night. Misty could tell. She got Lily up out of her crib and changed her while Brock made breakfast. The adults walked into the kitchen looking like zombies. Misty sat down with Lily in her arms. "Did you find out anything?"**

**            "Well, the police say they're doing everything they can, but they have no idea where the Team Rocket headquarters are," Professor Oak said.**

**            "I thought the gym was their headquarters," Misty said. The Professor shook his head.**

**            "If it was, the police would have found them a long time ago."**

**            "If only we knew where their headquarters were," Misty thought aloud. Then she felt like a moron for stating the obvious. Usually Brock was the one who did that.**

**            Brock spoke up. "Team Rocket knows."**

**            "Brock, just when I think you've said the dumbest thing possible, you keep going and proving me wrong!" Misty cried. "I mean, of _course_ Team Rocket knows where their own headquarters are! But it doesn't help us any!"**

**            "I meant Jessie, James and Meowth. Maybe they would help—"**

**            "Yeah, right!" Misty burst out laughing. "That'll really happen!"**

**            "Misty, that's enough!" Delia said. "You need to apologize to Brock right now."**

**            "Why? It's not my fault he's stupid!"**

**            "Misty! Apologize right now!"**

**            "Well, this isn't _your_ house, and Professor Oak didn't say I have to apologize," Misty argued.**

**            Delia slapped her. Misty started crying, which made Lily start crying too.**

**            "Delia!" Professor Oak said, shocked. He took Lily from Misty and tried to quiet the baby down. Misty got up and ran from the room.**

**            "Look, we're all upset," Professor Oak said to his wife, "but you can't take it out on Misty."**

**            "You heard how disrespectful she was being!" Delia shot back. "Was I supposed to just sit there and take that from her?"**

**            "I know she was wrong to say that, but honey, she's not our child. We don't have the right to punish her."**

**            To the surprise of both Brock and Professor Oak, Delia started crying. She put her head in her hands. "Oh, you're right! I'm so horrible! I don't know why I flew off the handle like that. It's just—Ash—and everything!" She collapsed into a chair.**

**            Professor Oak handed Lily to Brock, and hugged his wife. "I know. But we'll get him back. No matter what we have to do, we _will_ get him back."**

**            Ash was forced to start the battle over again. He didn't want to do _any_thing Giovanni said, but after the beating he'd just gotten, he was too afraid to refuse. He stood opposite Will and muttered under his breath every bad name he could think of, aimed at the world, and Giovanni in particular. His whole body ached, and he was tired and hungry.**

**            _Just battle!_ His mind told him. _Then you can rest and think up a new plan!_**

**            He threw a pokeball. The Pokemon that came out was a Typhlosion. Ash hadn't seen one, but he'd heard of it. It was an evolved form of Cyndaquil, which was a Pokemon he had.**

**            Will sent out Golem.**

**            "What's that?" Ash asked, even though he'd seen a Golem before.**

**            Will didn't reply. "Golem, use Earthquake!"**

**            "Typhlosion, Flamethrower!"**

**            Typhlosion got hurt badly by Golem's attack, but it got in a pretty good hit.**

**            "Good, Typhlosion, now finish it with another Flamethrower attack!" Ash cried. Golem used Fissure, but Typhlosion was able to dodge it and send back its own attack at Golem. The huge rock Pokemon fell to the ground, unable to go on. Will returned it to its pokeball.**

**            "Yay, I did it!" Ash cried.**

**            He beat Will's other two Pokemon, Ursaring and Sudowoodo (which both took a lot of effort) using Arcanine and a Nidoqueen. When the battle was over, Giovanni walked over to Ash. "That was quite impressive," he said. "You will be a great asset. _If_ you can learn obedience, that is."**

**            Ash just glared at Giovanni for a minute before collapsing from exhaustion.**

**            _Sleep. All I want to do is sleep,_ he thought, right before he passed out.**

**Okay, that's another chapter finished. What did you all think? Now, before you start pelting me with various things, I have one rule: no pushing! You'll all get a chance to flame me, just try to do it in an orderly fashion! But seriously…please don't flame me! I know it sucks but soon it'll be better…and funnier too! I promise! This story is just getting started!**

**And I'd just like to clear up one thing right now about this chapter:**

**Remember, when this was originally written, Ash hadn't encountered many of the Pokemon from Pokemon Gold and Silver. And the story takes place in 2001.**


	10. Despair

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own Lily and nothing else.**

**Well, here's another chapter for all you wonderful people out there in fan fiction land!**

**Chapter Ten: Despair**

**            Back home, Professor Oak was watching the news while Ash's mom paced back and forth. They had called the TV station, asking them to get viewers to call with any information about Team Rocket's secret headquarters. That news segment had just ended, and Delia was trying to be hopeful. "We'll have Ash back in no time!" she exclaimed with a cheerfulness she did not feel. She'd been trying to hide her fears from everyone, but it was getting harder as the hours passed with no word from the police.**

**            _Oh, Ash, my poor baby!_ She thought. _Please be all right! Stay safe until we can rescue you!_**

**            Ash sat on the bed in his small room. Cell's _more like it,_ he thought. He looked up at the window high in the wall. He hadn't cried through everything that had happened, not even when he'd been whipped with Giovanni's belt, even though it had really hurt. It had been hard, but he'd held back the tears somehow.**

**            But he cried now. He missed his mom and his friends and Pokemon. Most of all he missed Pikachu. He buried his face in his sleeves.**

**            "Hey, twerp," a familiar voice called softly from the window. Ash jumped up and wiped his face quickly with one arm. There in the window was Jessie!**

**            "What do _you_ want?" Ash asked angrily. "Go away! You're the ones who got me into this mess!"**

**            "Just listen!" Jessie snapped. "Do you want us to help you or not?"**

**            "Why would you help _me_?"**

**            "Hurry up, Jessie!" Ash heard James call from below. "You're too heavy!"**

**            Ash smiled. He knew that Jessie was on James' shoulders. Meowth was probably on the ground.**

**            Jessie seemed to ponder Ash's question. "Well, if you were _here_ forever, who would be around for us to steal from?"**

**            Meowth called out, "Yeah, without you, we'd have no fun anymore."**

**            Ash grinned. "Well, what do we do?"**

**            "Here's the plan. When the Boss lets you out of the room, you make a run for it," Jessie said.**

**            "I tried that already. It didn't work," Ash said. "I hope you have a plan B!"**

**            "Hmm," Jessie thought. She whispered down to her companions. "How about if we talk to the Boss tomorrow and try to get him to let us see you, and then we can all run for it!"**

**            "Are you crazy?" Ash yelled. "That will never work!"**

**            Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching. Team Rocket did, too, and they disappeared. Ash spun to face the door as it opened.**

**            "What's going on?" Giovanni demanded. "Who were you talking to?"**

**            Ash thought fast. "Um, uh, Jimmy?" He pointed at an empty corner of the room.**

**            Giovanni looked where Ash was pointing. "There's no one there."**

**            Ash tried to look upset. "You mean you don't see him? He's _right_ there! He's waving at you!"**

**            Giovanni looked at Ash like he'd sprouted horns. "Don't tell me you have an imaginary friend at your age!"**

**            "Well, he only comes around when bad things are happening to me," said Ash. "It makes him mad when people are mean to me."**

**            By now Giovanni looked like he couldn't believe his terrible luck to end up with such a weird, crazy son. Eager to get away from Ash's obvious insanity, he just said, "Well, when you're talking to your little friend, try to keep your voice down." Then he left.**

**            Ash breathed a sigh of relief. He looked up at the window again. "Team Rocket?" he called as loudly as he dared. "Are you still there?"**

**            There was no answer for a minute. Then Jessie's head popped into view again. "Phew! That was close!"**

**            "Now I know why you guys are so afraid of your boss," Ash said. "He's mean! Does he ever hit you?"**

**            "No, but he yells at us all the time," James called from below.**

**            "Not to mention that he pays our salaries," Meowth added. The other two agreed.**

**            "So what are we gonna do?" Ash asked. "Hurry up and think of something!"**

**            "Well, we _are_ good at disguising ourselves…"**

**            "Think of something else!" Ash said quickly.**

**            Jessie got mad. "Well, _you_ try to think up a plan in only a few seconds!"**

**            Ash put a finger to his lips. "Shhh! I'm sorry, guys, but I _really _want to get out of here, fast!"**

**            "What's so bad about here, anyway?" Meowth asked. "And why did the Boss want you? He never told us."**

**            "He said…he said he's my…father," Ash mumbled.**

**            "WHAT?!?"**

**            "Shut up!" Ash cried. "Do you want to get me in trouble? And anyway, I don't believe him. Not really."**

**            "Wow!" they kept saying. "I can't believe it!" Then they started planning again.**

**            "Okay, here's the plan. Tomorrow morning, we'll distract the Boss and the guards—"**

**            "How?"**

**            "Never mind that," Jessie said. "Anyway, while we're doing that—by the way, you'll be out of your room then—you run. We'll take care of the rest."**

**            Ash wasn't sure. Jessie, James and Meowth weren't the brightest creatures in the world. What if it didn't work?**

**            "What if it doesn't work?"**

**            "It will!" they assured him.**

**            Ash sighed. "Okay," he said. What else could he do? "Tomorrow morning."**

**            Giovanni got Ash up early again. This time Ash quickly obeyed when he was ordered to follow. He was nervous but happy. Soon he'd be free!**

**            When they got to the training room again, Ash went inside first. Giovanni was about to follow, but one of the guards called him. Giovanni called to a nearby Team Rocket trainee and ordered her to watch Ash for a minute. Then he left with the guard. Ash eyed the young Rocket warily. She looked tough.**

**            "Hey, Katie!" a voice called from the shadows. The Rocket turned toward the sound. Jessie stepped out into the light. "It _is_ you, Katie! I haven't seen you in ages!"**

**            Katie smiled. "Jessie? How have you been?"**

**            "Keeping busy. Listen, Katie, could you help me with something?"**

**            "Sure, Jess. What is it?"**

**            "Well, I know you're good with Pokemon. I've got a sick Meowth in the infirmary, but those idiots don't know how to help it. Could you go look at it?"**

**            Katie hesitated. "But the Boss told me to watch this kid. I can't leave him."**

**            "No problem," Jessie said. "I'll keep an eye on the kid while you're gone. Please? I'm really worried about Meowth."**

**            "Wait a second, Jessie. You're the one who went to a Chansey nurse school. You take care of your own Meowth."**

**            Jessie started to panic. "Please, Katie! I just want you to go look at it for a second!"**

**            "Sorry, Jess, but I've got my own job to do," said Katie. "And I'm sure you must have work to do, as well."**

**            "But—"**

**            "Jessie! I said no!"**

**            Jessie looked helplessly at Ash. His heart sank.**

**            Just then, Giovanni stormed back into the room. He looked at Jessie. "You're not supposed to be in here. What are you doing here?"**

**            "I—I was just leaving, sir," she said quickly. She ran off, and with her went all of Ash's hopes.**

**Wow! I finally finished Part One of this story! Hooray! Now, on to Part Two! As always, please review! Those reviews are like oxygen to me! I need them! **


	11. Missing Brother

**Disclaimer: I own Lily and that's it. And Lily's _finally_ worth owning, starting in this chapter!**

**Part Two: Lily --- 2011**

**Chapter One: Missing Brother**

** "Make a wish, honey!"**

** Lily closed her eyes. This would be hard. There were tons of things she wanted: a new bike, for one. But she didn't really expect one, since she'd wrecked her old one riding down the steep hill she'd been told to stay away from.**

** _Boy, was Mom mad!_ She thought, remembering. She grinned. She couldn't count the times she'd almost given her parents heart attacks. Her fun had had its price, though. She had spent almost her whole summer so far at home, grounded. In fact, she was _still_ grounded. She frowned at that thought.**

** "Are you going to blow out the candles or are we going to have a wax cake?"**

** Lily's eyes popped open. She glared at her nephew, Gary, who was actually twice her age. "Shut up, Gary!"**

**"Lily!" her father said sternly. "What have we told you about that?" Lily's parents disapproved of people saying 'shut up'.**

** "But he—" Lily began, then stopped, seeing the look on her father's face. "I'm sorry."**

** She finally just wished that she'd get a good first Pokemon. Now that she was ten, she could be a Pokemon trainer. Lily had been waiting for this day her whole life. She blew out all ten candles at once. Everyone clapped. Lily felt happy, looking around the room at her family. Next to her mom and dad, Gary sat with his wife, Misty. Lily watched as Misty giggled at something Gary whispered in her ear, then rubbed her hand over the gentle swell of her belly. Their first baby would be born in a few months. Lily couldn't wait.**

** On the other side of the room Lily's niece Daisy, who was twenty-six, stood next to her husband Brock. Their three-year-old son Stone ran around the room, acting like a lunatic, as usual. This time he had a bucket on his head. Daisy held her sleeping baby daughter Rose in her arms.**

** Lily's whole family was here, and yet…something was missing. Lily could sense it, even though she didn't know what it was that was missing. It was just a feeling. She tried to rid herself of it.**

** "What did you wish for, Lily?" Daisy asked.**

** "Honey, you know she can't tell or she won't get her wish," Brock said.**

** Stone lifted the bucket off of his eyes. "Cake, cake, cake!" he cried. "Lily cut the cake now!"**

** Lily smiled and cut the cake, like he wanted her to, but she didn't eat any.**

** "Lily, what's wrong?" her mother asked. "Don't you want some of your birthday cake?"**

** "Not right now, Mom. I don't feel well. May I be excused?"**

** "But you haven't even opened your presents yet," said Misty.**

** Lily sighed. She wanted to get away from everybody for a while and do some thinking, but she couldn't be rude to everyone. She smiled and nodded to Misty. "Sorry, I almost forgot about them. I'll open them now."**

** Misty handed Lily the present from her and Gary. It was a long package. Lily ripped it open.**

** "A fishing pole?" She tried to hide her disappointment. She'd never been fishing. In fact, she didn't like to even go near fish. They were slimy and gross.**

** Misty smiled. "When I was your age, I loved to fish for water Pokemon. I thought you might enjoy it, too."**

** "Thanks," Lily said. "It's great." But in her head she knew that it would probably sit in her closet, gathering dust.**

** Daisy and Brock gave her a pink bike helmet.**

** "Gee," Lily said, "this would be great—if I actually had a bike to use it with!"**

** Daisy and Brock looked at Lily's parents questioningly. Delia shook her head. "It's a long story."**

** Professor Oak frowned at Lily. "Well, young lady, maybe you'd still have a bike if you hadn't disobeyed us when we told you to stay off that hill. Now I think you owe Daisy and Brock an apology and a thank-you."**

** "But it wasn't _my_ fault I crashed my bike! I wouldn't have ridden down the hill at all if you hadn't told me not to! If anything, it's _your_ fault my bike got wrecked!"**

** "I think you'd better go to your room, Lily. Right now."**

** "But it's my birthday!" Lily looked to her mother for support. But Delia was frowning, too.**

** "You heard your father. Now go!"**

** Lily stomped to her room and slammed the door. That would show them! She flopped onto her bed. _Stupid birthday anyway,_ she thought. _At least I got the privacy I wanted._**

** She reached under her pillow and pulled out a wrinkled photograph. It showed a boy with a red and white cap and a blue vest. He was holding a baby on his lap, and there was a Pikachu on his shoulder.**

** _That's me,_ Lily thought. _The baby. I had red hair even when I was just a month old. And I think that Pikachu could be the same one that Mom and Dad have had as long as I can remember, the one who never goes into a pokeball._**

** "But who's the boy?" she asked aloud. She didn't recognize him. _But he's holding me!_ She thought. _Shouldn't I recognize someone I probably actually knew?_ "Who _is_ he?"**

** She hadn't asked her mom and dad yet, because then she'd have to admit that she'd been in the attic again. She wasn't allowed up there for some reason, but that didn't stop her from going up there anyway, every chance she got. She remembered very well the time she'd fallen through the attic floor, right on top of Mr. Mime as he was serving her parents breakfast in their bedroom, on their anniversary.**

** "Mime!" Mimie had cried when she'd landed on him. She'd rolled off of him, and he'd started cleaning up the mess of wood, plaster and insulation, like he was perfectly fine, but her mom had freaked out anyway.**

** "No one was hurt, not even me!" Lily had said. "It isn't _my_ fault the attic floor isn't very sturdy!" She had kept arguing that it wasn't her fault (how was she supposed to know that _that_ was the reason she wasn't allowed in the attic?), but they'd punished her anyway.**

** But that had been ages ago. Mimie had fixed the hole in the floor since then, so Lily figured there was no reason now for her to stay out of the attic. That's where she'd found the picture. The picture of a mysterious boy.**

** There was a knock on the door. Lily put the picture under her pillow. "Come in," she said.**

** Her mom came into the room and sat on her bed. "We need to talk about what happened tonight. Why were you so rude to Brock and Daisy? They were just trying to be nice."**

** "I don't want to talk about it."**

** "Well what _do_ you want to talk about, young lady?" Delia asked angrily.**

** "This." Impulsively, Lily yanked the picture out and held it in front of her mom's face. "Who is he? Why don't you ever mention him?"**

** Delia gasped. For a minute she didn't seem to know what to say. Then she responded with anger.**

** "You went into the attic again, didn't you?" she cried.**

** "You didn't answer my question, Mom! _Who_ is the boy in this picture?" Lily stopped suddenly when she noticed that her mother was crying. She jumped up.**

** "I'm sorry, Mom! I didn't mean to upset you," Lily cried, worried now.**

** Delia stood up and walked toward the door. "I can't talk to you right now, Lily. I'm too upset with you at the moment." She left the room. Lily started to cry. Now she'd ruined everything. She'd never find out who the boy was.**

** Later Professor Oak came to Lily's room to talk to her. "I know about the picture you found," he said. "Your mother told me."**

** Lily guessed he had come to punish her for going into the attic. "I'm sorry I went in the attic again. I just—"**

** He held up a hand to silence her. "You want to know who the boy is."**

** Lily nodded.**

** "That boy is your brother Ash."**

** She blinked. "But I don't have a brother named Ash."**

** "He was kidnapped when you were just a little baby. We were never able to find him."**

** "Why? Who took him? How old is he now? And why didn't you get him back?" Lily had a lot of questions, the most important one burning in her mind. "Why didn't you tell me?"**

** "Lily, I'll try to answer all your questions as best I can. Let me start at the beginning," her father said. "Ash is actually your half-brother. Your mother is also his mother, but I am not his father, though I knew him since he was born and always thought of him like a son. His father was a very bad person whom your mother had divorced before Ash was born. So he didn't know about Ash. He didn't find out he had a son until Ash was ten. You were just born then," Professor Oak added.**

** Lily nodded solemnly. "So what happened?"**

** Her father continued. "Well, when Ash's father found out about him, he sent his workers to kidnap Ash. We haven't seen Ash since that day."**

** "Didn't you try to find him and get him back?" Lily asked.**

** "Of course we did. We tried for a long time, but the police finally closed the case."**

** "I never heard anything about him! Why didn't anybody ever mention him?"**

** "Lily, you have to understand how hard it has been for your mother. For all of us, but especially your mother. There was a part of her that died on that day. The only way for her to go on was to not mention Ash. She just can't handle it."**

** Tears welled up in Lily's eyes. "Daddy, I brought it up, and now Mom—"**

** "She'll be all right. She knew you would find out sooner or later."**

** "Dad, that Pikachu—is it the same one we have?"**

** He looked sad. "Yes. Pikachu was Ash's first Pokemon. They were inseparable."**

** Someone _separated them,_ Lily thought. She leaned against her father, her head resting on his shoulder. "Daddy?"**

** "Yes?"**

** "If _I _got kidnapped, would you stop looking for _me_?"**

** He was silent for a moment. When he spoke, his voice was choked with emotion. "No, Lily. I wouldn't."**

** She turned to face him. "Then why did you give up on my brother? Wasn't he important, too? You and Mom didn't help him when he needed you the most!"**

** "Lily—" Professor Oak started to say. But Lily jumped up and ran out of the room, then out of the house, crying.**

** She didn't stop running until she reached the stable. All of the Ponyta and Rapidash looked up, startled.**

** "It's okay, guys," she said softly. She went up to Ember, her favorite Rapidash. She'd named the horse when she was little. She always liked to pretend he belonged only to her. She wasn't allowed to ride Ember or any of the other horses, but she had, once, anyway. Ember had been spooked by a Diglett popping out of the ground, and he'd thrown her. She'd gotten a cut on her head that may or may not have needed stitches, but she hadn't told her parents. She'd just washed it, and they never found out.**

** Now she stroked Ember's neck, and he nuzzled her. She was so upset, she poured out the whole story to the horses. They listened intently to her voice, and seemed as if they understood.**

** "I just want to meet my brother," she sobbed into Ember's neck. "If only someone had been able to find him! I would have—" Her head flew up abruptly, causing Ember to back away.**

** "That's it!" Lily cried. "_I_ can go find him!" She was so excited, she didn't even tell her friends goodbye before racing back to the house.**

** She quickly got into her pajamas and brushed her teeth, then jumped into bed. Her mom came in to kiss her goodnight. Delia seemed distant, sad. Lily hugged her.**

** "Don't worry, Mom. Everything will be okay soon."**

** If her mother was curious about what she'd said, she didn't show it. Lily closed her eyes and pretended to be going to sleep until her mom left the room. Then she hopped out of bed. She pulled her duffel bag out from under her bed and opened it.**

** "Eww, gross!" There was a _really_ old sandwich inside. She picked it up with thumb and finger and tossed it into the closet. Let Mimie deal with it.**

** Lily stuffed some clothes into her bag, then grabbed her hairbrush and yanked it through her red wavy hair. She tossed the brush into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Then she smacked her forehead. She was still in her pajamas! She threw them off and got dressed.**

** Finally ready, she opened her door and silently ran to the kitchen. She grabbed some Oreos, some cans of soda, a box of Twinkies, and a couple of Pop-Tarts. She considered taking a loaf of bread, but then decided to only take things that were absolutely necessary. Then she spied a bag of Doritos. Well, _those_ were pretty necessary. She stuffed everything into her bag.**

** Lily walked to the living room and opened the front door. But, curious person that she was, she just had to open the rest of her presents. There were a couple of books, which she shoved into her already almost-overflowing bag. The next package held a pokeball. Her first Pokemon! She'd open it later. It wouldn't do to let a loud-mouth Pokemon out right now.**

** The last present was a tiny box. Inside was a note directing her to the garage. Lily took her stuff and went out to the garage. She gasped. In front of her was a brand-new, pink and purple bike. She felt like a total jerk. Why had they let her make such a fool of herself? Oh well. She wheeled it out of the garage and closed the door. She didn't want to risk going back into the house to get her new helmet, though.**

** "It's not like I'll need it anyway," she said to herself. She climbed onto her new bike and sped off. **


	12. Meeting Ash

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I own nothing, not Pokemon, its characters, or any name-brand products. I _do_ own Lily. She's the evil me! Okay, not evil, but…she does the bratty things I never would have done…**

**Okay! I was thrilled to get reviews from some new people, as well as some from what I like to think of as 'my regulars'. Everyone's been so nice! I just love it! Thanks to everyone!**

**snapdrag21: Thanks! That's so sweet! I'm glad you like it! Please continue to read and let me know what you think.**

**Rachel: Thanks for another great review! Yeah, I finally updated…three chapters in a row. But I couldn't post 10 and 11 for a while because Document Manager was down for repairs. But they're up now, finally! Um, I can be pretty slow mentally at times, so I don't always 'get' what is being said. That's what I get for doing this stuff all night, I suppose. So, were you saying it was bad that Delia slapped Misty? If so, I'm sorry. But I _would_ like to see that on the show! Am I the only one? Anyway, thanks and please keep reading!**

**Tony Dark: Thank you! I'm glad to know people are reading this and liking it too! It makes toiling away on it less tedious.**

**pooman: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm so happy you liked it! I hope you'll continue to do so in the future.**

**Pikados: Thank you! You have done me a great honor by putting my story on your Favorite Stories list, and me on both your Favorite Authors list _and_ Author Alert list! Wow! To your question, yes, sadly, Jessie and James failed to help Ash. Poor Ash! Also, I'm glad you liked the 'necessities' part. Lily is very fun to write! There's plenty more of her in this story, and she's also a horribly bratty kid, which makes for a lot of fun. You'll see…**

**Now, I just want to say a few things. I have become very depressed! I was looking at other Pokemon stories on this site, and it looks like quite a few people have written about Ash getting kidnapped by Giovanni, or about Giovanni being Ash's father. Why had I heard nothing of this phenomenon before?? Well, it doesn't matter. I know I didn't copy anybody, since I never even knew other people wrote stuff like this until now. But now my story's not original! Wahhh!**

**One more thing for now, while I'm on this whole Giovanni subject: I don't actually think Giovanni is Ash's father. I just liked it for plot purposes. I personally am convinced that Ash's father is Professor Oak. I believe this for a number of reasons, but I won't go into them now. I'll just say that the clues are there for people like me who had nothing better to do than speculate on Ash's parentage. I don't know why I felt the need to say all this stuff, but I _am_ pretty tired… Okay, that's enough jabbering! Story time!**

**Chapter Two: Meeting Ash**

**            "Samuel! Lily's gone!" Delia came rushing into the lab. "I went in her room to put away her clean clothes and she wasn't there!"**

**            "Delia, calm down. She could be somewhere else in the house, or even visiting some of the Pokemon."**

**            "No, she's not. I checked everywhere! And her new bike and Pokemon are gone, too!"**

**            Professor Oak didn't seem too worried, though. "Maybe she went for a bike ride."**

**            "This early in the morning?"**

**            "Well, wherever she is, she probably has her Pokegear with her. We'll just call her."**

**            Lily woke to the sound of her Pokegear ringing. She sat up in the grass and answered the phone. "Hello?"**

**            "Where are you, young lady?"**

**            "Mom!" Lily dropped the phone, then picked it up again. "Sorry, Mom, but I can't tell you."**

**            Her mother was furious. "What do you mean, you can't tell me?"**

**            "Just what I said. I can't tell you." Lily held the phone away from her, just in case her mom started yelling. But her mom had given the phone to her dad.**

**            "Lily," he said sternly, "you'd better get back here right now!"**

**            "No."**

**            "_What_ did you say?"**

**            "Did I stutter? I'm not coming back. I've got something more important to do."**

**            By now, Lily was thankful that she was some distance away from home, because her parents were angrier than she could ever remember. Well, almost.**

**            "Lily Violet Oak," her father said, "if you don't come home right now, then we will come find you, and believe me, if that happens, you are going to be _very_ sorry."**

**            She knew he was serious, but she was not going to abandon her mission. She took a deep breath. "I'm not coming back," she said. "I've made up my mind." Lily hung up and sighed. _Now I _have_ to find Ash,_ she thought. _Otherwise I'll never be able to go home._**

**            Lily checked her Pokegear map, then got on her bike and headed for Viridian City. About halfway there she stopped and cursed. She'd never found out the name of Ash's father. How would she even know where to look?**

**            After thinking for a few moments, Lily decided to keep going. She could ask people around the city. She _did_ know that Ash's father had people who worked for him. So he was head of a company or something. It wouldn't be so hard to track down someone like that. Would it?**

**            A little while later Lily was in Viridian City. She headed for the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy came to the counter. "May I help you?"**

**            "Yes, actually," Lily said, trying to sound mature. "Are there any businesses in this town? I mean like big companies and stuff."**

**            Joy frowned. "I'm not sure what you mean, but there's not a whole lot here. Maybe you want the Silph Company in Saffron City. That's a big company. You should check there. We do have a gym here, though, if you're interested."**

**            Lily thanked her and left. So she'd have to go to Saffron City. But now that she was a Pokemon trainer, it wouldn't hurt to try for a badge. Even if she lost, it would be fun to battle. She walked her bike over to the big building that was Viridian Gym. The guards let her through when she told them she wanted to challenge the Gym Leader. Once inside, she looked around the huge, dimly lit room. The doors slammed shut behind her and she cried out in surprise. Then she heard a voice.**

**            "Welcome to the Viridian Gym, little girl. You wish to battle for an Earth Badge, I presume."**

**            Lily nodded, but she couldn't see anybody at first. Then a man stepped out of the shadows. He had dark, slicked-back hair and was wearing an orange suit. Something about him gave Lily the creeps. She stepped back a little.**

**            The man seemed amused by her nervousness. "Well, if you're ready, let's begin. Would a three-on-three battle be acceptable to you?"**

**            Lily blushed. "Actually, I only have one Pokemon. I just became a trainer yesterday. In fact, this will be my first battle."**

**            His eyebrows went up. "I'm flattered that you chose me for your first match, but I warn you, it was a foolish decision.**

**            "Very well, then," he continued. "We shall have a sudden death match."**

**            Lily pulled out her new pokeball. She tossed it.**

**            "Celebi!" A pretty green fairy Pokemon hovered in front of her. Lily's mouth dropped open. She'd seen this Pokemon in a book once. It was supposedly legendary, but somehow her parents had gotten it for her. She was thrilled.**

**            Standing across from her, the gym leader also seemed stunned. "A Celebi?? How did you manage to get a Celebi? They are extremely rare."**

**            Lily grinned. "My mom and dad gave it to me. I don't know where they got it."**

**            "Well you are a very lucky little girl. But back to the match." He pulled out a pokeball of his own. "Oh, by the way, my name is Giovanni."**

**            "Mine's Lily."**

**            "You have a very nice name, Lily."**

**            "Thank you," she said, pleased by the compliment. This guy didn't seem so bad after all.**

**            Giovanni threw his pokeball. "Go, Nidoking!"**

**            The huge purple Pokemon roared as it came out of its ball. Lily's Celebi took one look and flew behind Lily's back. It stayed there, trembling.**

**            Lily laughed nervously. "I guess my Pokemon's not quite ready to battle," she said. "Come on, Celebi, don't you want to win?"**

**            The Pokemon wouldn't move. Giovanni returned Nidoking to its pokeball.**

**            Lily was ashamed. "I'm sorry about that," she said. "Celebi, return!"**

**            "That's quite all right," said Giovanni. "Perhaps when you and your Celebi have more experience, you will return and battle me as a powerful trainer."**

**            Lily smiled. "I'd like that. Oh! I just remembered something. May I ask you a question?"**

**            "Certainly."**

**            "I'm looking for someone. I don't know his name, but he's the head of a company. That's about all I know, except that this guy is evil."**

**            "Evil?"**

**            "Yeah. I don't really feel like explaining the details, but I need to find him. Today, if possible."**

**            Giovanni looked thoughtful. "I don't know. A lot of people can be thought of as evil by others." He laughed. "Why, some people think _I'm_ evil!"**

**            "You?" Lily asked. "Why do they think that?"**

**            Just then her phone rang. She ignored it. She didn't feel like being yelled at again. She noticed that Giovanni was looking at her curiously.**

**            "Isn't that your phone?" he asked.**

**            "Yes," she said. "It's just my parents. They're mad at me for going off on my own, so I don't want to talk to them right now. They can just wait."**

**            "Aren't you afraid you'll be in more trouble when you go home?"**

**            Lily shrugged. She was trying not to think about it.**

**            Giovanni nodded approvingly. "You have spirit, Lily. I admire that."**

**            "Well, I try," she replied.**

**            "My organization could use more people like you, people with spirit."**

**            "What does your organization do?"**

**            "Team Rocket trains Pokemon to be very powerful in battles, among other things."**

**            Lily laughed. "Can girls join? I think I'd like to be able to make Celebi strong."**

**            "You're a little bit young for Team Rocket," Giovanni said, "although one of my best junior executives came to me at about your age. Of course, he's also my son."**

**            Lily froze. "How old is he now?" she asked, trying to sound as if she were simply curious.**

**            "He's twenty. Why?"**

**            Lily shrugged. "Just curious. That's young to have an important job like that. He must be very smart." Her heart pounded. _Think!_ She yelled at her brain. Then it hit her. "Could I join Team Rocket? I'm asking for real this time. I really want to, and I'll work hard at it." If Giovanni _was_ Ash's father, this would be the way to get to Ash.**

**            "I don't think your parents would be too happy."**

**            Lily shrugged again. "Who cares about them, anyway? I don't care what they think," she lied.**

**            "Sorry, but no. You're just too young," said Giovanni. Just then, a young man dressed in black raced up to them. He spoke to Giovanni.**

**            "Sir, we're having some problems with the new recruits."**

**            "Fine. I'll handle it." Giovanni sighed. "Lily, I'm sorry, but duty calls. Come back for a battle when you're experienced." He turned to the young man. "Show our guest out." With that, he was gone.**

**            The young man gestured to Lily. She started to follow him to the door, but something stopped her. She looked closely at his face. Her eyes widened. "Wait!"**

**            He halted and stared at her. "What _is_ it?"**

**            Lily pulled the photo of Ash out of her pocket. "It _is_ you! Ash!"**

**            He started. "How do you know my name?"**

**            "I'm your sister Lily!" She ran to hug him, but he moved quickly out of the way.**

**            "I don't know what you're talking about."**

**            "Ash, don't you remember me? What about Mom? What about Pikachu?"**

**            "I don't have a sister _or_ a Pikachu! And I don't have a mother, either! Not anymore. You must have mistaken me for someone else. Now it's time for you to go." He reached for Lily's arm. She jerked away.**

**            "No! I'm not going anywhere until you listen to me!" Lily said stubbornly. She sat down on the floor and unwrapped a packet of Pop-Tarts. She bit into one and held the other out to Ash. "Want one?"**

**            He slapped it out of her hand, sending it flying. She stared, shocked.**

**            "That was a _S'mores_ one! Just for that, I'm not going to give you any Oreos," she yelled, then changed her mind. "No, that would be mean. You can have _one_ Oreo, okay?" She held out the package. Something seemed to spark in Ash's eyes for just an instant, but then he shook his head as if to get rid of an unwanted thought.**

**            "You have to go, now! My boss will be back soon, and you have to be gone by then!"**

**            "Well, I'm not going anywhere, so I guess you're out of luck." Lily opened a can of soda and sipped calmly. "I'm not leaving unless you come with me."**

**            He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet easily. He was surprisingly strong. She struggled in his grasp.**

**            "What's going on here?"**

**            Both Lily and Ash turned to see Giovanni standing behind them. Ash released Lily and stepped away from her.**

**            "Forgive me, Father. I was trying to get this girl to leave, like you asked, but she is being difficult."**

**            Now that Lily knew the truth, she was enraged. She flew at Giovanni, but he saw her attack coming and held up one hand. Lily crashed into it and fell to the floor.**

**            "Why is this child suddenly attacking me?" Giovanni demanded, looking down at Lily. "Ash? Explain! What is going on?"**

**            Before Ash could say a word, Lily was up again. She was about to attack Giovanni again, but Ash caught her by the back of her shirt and held her back. Desperate to get away, Lily stomped down on her brother's foot. He let go abruptly, which made her fall on her face. She looked up at Ash. There was a strange expression on his face, as if he was remembering something.**

**            "Lily…you're right. You _are_ my baby sister. How could I…forget? You were a baby when I was taken. Yes, I was kidnapped. I remember… I tried to escape, many times, but…I couldn't."**

**            She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Yes, Ash! That's it! You _do_ remember!" Lily jumped up and hugged her brother. This time he let her.**

**            Giovanni had been watching the exchange without saying anything, but he was _not_ pleased.**

**            "Ash! Get away from that girl!" he ordered. "She's lying to you! She's not your sister!"**

**            Lily spun around. "_You're_ the one who's lying! You _are_ evil! You stole Ash away from his family!"**

**            "I _am_ his family!" Giovanni backhanded Lily, and she fell again. When she got up, she felt her cheek. She pulled her hand away quickly and looked at it. There was blood on it. Lily's eyes narrowed. Now she was _really _mad.**

**            "I don't care what you do to me. I'm leaving anyway, and Ash is coming with me. Right, Ash?"**

**            Her brother looked sad. "I…can't. _Your_ home is not _my_ home anymore, and besides, I can't just leave Team Rocket."**

**            Giovanni nodded. "Smart boy. Now get this little brat out of my gym."**

**            "I am _not_ a brat!" Lily shouted. "Ash, if you won't do it for me, do it for Mom. And Pikachu!"**

**            "Don't do this to me, Lily," her brother pleaded. "Please, just go. I don't want to hurt you. Don't you understand? I am not the Ash everyone remembers anymore. I'll never be him again."**

**            "But you _are_ him. You always were," Lily cried. "I wanted more than anything to find you, and now that I have, you won't come with me. I thought my brother wasn't a coward, but I guess I was mistaken." She turned her back on him.**

**            "I am _not _a coward! You don't even have any idea what I've been through!"**

**            "How am I supposed to? All I know is you have a chance to come back now, and you won't take it. Maybe you were right. You're _not_ the Ash you were."**

**            "That's right, I'm not. So just go and don't come back!"**

**            Lily gave up. Slowly she gathered up her things. When she got to the double doors, she looked back at her brother with tears in her eyes. "I'll miss you, Ash. I hope you change your mind and come home soon."**

**            She opened the doors and stepped outside, letting the doors close behind her. Then she sank onto the ground and sobbed. She was a failure. Now it didn't matter that she knew where her brother was. He wouldn't come home anyway. She would have been better off if she hadn't found him at all.**

**            After a few minutes she got up and dusted herself off. She walked over to her bike and got on it. Sadly she rode toward home, without looking back.**

**So, there's another chapter finished. How do you all like it? Be sure to let me know! And I realize this chapter has a lot of stuff that doesn't make sense. Even typing it now, I find myself wondering why Giovanni ever let Lily go once she knew so much. I guess the reason is: it's necessary to the plot. Besides, it's almost like this thing wrote itself. I just happened to be chosen as the outlet for it. Really, it just came out of me like I couldn't control it. Any other authors who have had this happen? I'm sure a lot of you have. So, please don't flame me for the plot oversights in this chapter. I already know about them, but I'd have to change the whole story to fix them all, and then it would _never_ be finished!**

**Well, that said, please continue to review, everybody! I just can't get enough of those great reviews! Oh, and I have a request for anyone who's interested. I don't know if Giovanni has a last name (I mean, one that was ever revealed). I need a last name for him for later in the story. I kind of skipped over it in the original draft, but it's actually necessary now. If anyone has a good idea for a name, please let me know. If I choose your idea, and have your permission to use it, I will be sure to credit you for it. I'm sorry to ask this, but I'm drawing blanks here! Thanks again to everybody!    **


	13. Lily's Idea

**Disclaimer: I own Lily, and only Lily. I don't own anything else.**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. **

**Tony Dark: Thanks for your review and your info on Giovanni's last name. **

**sapphireplusle: Thank you for reviewing! And thanks for your idea. I haven't decided yet but I'll keep it in mind! As for what happens next…keep reading to find out!**

**Briememory: Thanks for all your new reviews! You put me over the 30 mark! Um, one thing I just have to say. I was unaware there was a law against making Celebi a starting Pokemon. Please understand I'm not trying to be mean or rude or anything, but just who makes up these 'rules'? I never heard such a thing! I was under the impression I could put whatever Pokemon I wanted in my own story. After all, it is _fan fiction_, right? But since you were nice about your complaint, I guess I won't be upset about it. Besides, you figured out my reasoning for Celebi! Very good! You get a gold star! And thank you for the name info! **

**Shippo123: Thank you! You're so sweet! Oh, I have a message from my wizard for you. He really doesn't like the threats on his life…but don't worry, I'll keep him under control! Please keep reading!**

**Cheery Wolf: Thank you! I'll keep that in mind! **

**I also want to thank everyone who is reading this story, even if they don't review. Just knowing people are reading it makes me happy! So thanks again!**

**Chapter Three: Lily's Idea**

** Back at the gym, Giovanni turned on Ash. "How could you let that happen?!?"**

** "I'm sorry, Father, but she—"**

** Giovanni silenced Ash with a sharp slap. "I don't want to hear your excuses! If you had gotten rid of the girl when I told you to, she wouldn't be out there now, telling the world about us and Team Rocket!"**

** "Maybe you shouldn't have mentioned Team Rocket to her, then," Ash muttered under his breath. He had heard her asking to join the organization when he had first come into the room. How would she have known if Giovanni hadn't told her?**

** Another slap, harder than the first one, told Ash he hadn't spoken quietly enough. "How dare you!" Giovanni said furiously. "She had no idea what Team Rocket _was_! She thought we just train Pokemon! But then _you_ had to go and ruin everything! What's wrong with you?"**

** Ash was silent. He was used to getting the blame for things that were not his fault. There was no point in arguing. He could never win.**

** Giovanni wasn't finished speaking. "For your sake, you'd better hope that girl knows how to keep her mouth shut."**

** But Lily's mind wasn't functioning well enough for her to even think of telling anyone. She had stopped her bike and sat in the grass by the road between Viridian City and Pallet Town. She knew she was just stalling because she was afraid to go home. But finally she got back on her bike and pedaled the rest of the way to her house.**

** When Lily got home, she quietly put her bike in the garage. She tried to sneak into the house unnoticed, but her parents were in the living room.**

** "So you came back after all," her mother said calmly. Lily looked at the floor, hoping she didn't have a very noticeable mark on her cheek.**

** "I'm sorry, Mom," she said, trying to sound as if she really _was_ sorry.**

** "What happened to your face?" Professor Oak asked.**

** "I fell down."**

** He didn't question her further, but Lily sensed that he didn't believe her.**

** "So, Lily, where were you?" Delia asked.**

** "Like I said before, I can't tell you."**

** "Well, you'd better find a way to tell us right now, young lady," her mother said angrily. "You have some serious explaining to do."**

** "I don't feel like explaining anything right now," said Lily. "I'm just gonna go play Nintendo."**

** Delia was up in a flash, heading for Lily, but Professor Oak caught her arm.**

** "Calm down, Delia. Don't do something you'll regret. I'll handle Lily. Why don't you go for a walk or something to calm your nerves?"**

** She hesitated. "Oh, all right," she said finally. "I'll be in the garden if you need me." Working in her garden always relaxed her.**

** Delia went out to the backyard and Professor Oak turned his attention back to Lily. By now she was at the front door, ready to run, having realized she'd gone too far. He walked over to her and took her arm.**

** "Lily, I think we need to have a little talk. Don't you?"**

** "Not really," she replied, trying to pull away.**

** "Well, we're going to anyway. Come on."**

** "Ow! That hurts! Stop it! I didn't do anything bad enough to deserve _this_! _Oww_!"**

** "Lily, do you want that cut to get infected? Honestly, anyone who heard you would think you were getting beaten or something! It's just peroxide, not acid!" Professor Oak said, exasperated.**

** Lily didn't care if anyone heard her. She _hated_ having her cuts cleaned. It always hurt a lot. She pulled away from her father. "Let it get infected! I don't care! At least it would hurt less!"**

** "Trust me, it wouldn't. And if you would have done this yourself, I wouldn't have to. You're ten years old! I shouldn't have to fight you to treat your cuts! Now hold still!"**

** "Owwww!" Lily yelled.**

** "There. You're done," Professor Oak said, releasing her.**

** "Great!" She hopped off her bed.**

** "Not so fast, young lady. Sit down," he said firmly.**

** Lily obeyed. "What? I said I was sorry."**

** "Where did you go today?"**

** "Um…shopping."**

** "Shopping?"**

** "For your anniversary," she said quickly.**

** "You know we had our anniversary last month, Lily," her father reminded her.**

** "Next year's anniversary, I meant. I wanted to get my shopping done early. The Celadon Shopping Center can get crowded later on."**

** "You could not have reached Celadon City and been back by now, Lily," Professor Oak said.**

** "Did I say Celadon? I meant Goldenrod," Lily said in a panic.**

** "That's farther away than Celadon. I want you to stop with these stories and tell me the truth, young lady!"**

** "No."**

** "What?!"**

** "No. I'm not telling you where I went," Lily said defiantly. "It's none of your business!"**

** "You know, Lily, I've had enough of your attitude," her father said angrily. "And I think it's just about time for a spanking."**

** So he spanked her. Then he left, after telling Lily to stay in her room until dinnertime. If that wasn't bad enough, at dinner, Lily tried to apologize to her mother, but Delia refused to talk to her. Lily went back to her room after dinner, hurt more by her mother shunning her than by her father spanking her.**

** Lily lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Finally she opened Celebi's pokeball so she could have some company. Her mother's refusal to talk to her really hurt her feelings. It wasn't _her_ fault she'd gone to find Ash. If someone else had found him in the past, before he had a chance to be brainwashed…**

** "That's it!" she cried, sitting up quickly and knocking Celebi off its perch on her chest and onto the floor. The Pokemon squeaked indignantly.**

** "Sorry, Celebi."**

** Lily searched through her bookcase until she found the book she wanted. "Here! It says that Celebi are capable of time travel." She looked up. "You could have mentioned that before."**

** 'Lily didn't ask.' The Pokemon's mouth didn't move, but Lily heard its voice in her head.**

** "I didn't—ask?" Lily cried. "Oh well. You're right. I _didn't_ actually ask you."**

** Celebi smiled demurely.**

** "By the way," Lily asked, "are you a boy or a girl Celebi?"**

** 'Celebi is a girl! How dare Lily think that Celebi might be a boy?'**

** "Geez, sorr-eee! You don't have to have a hissy-fit!"**

** Celebi's laugh in Lily's head sounded like bells.**

** "Boy, you're sure a cheerful Pokemon," Lily grumbled, not feeling very cheerful herself.**

** 'Why shouldn't Celebi be cheerful? Celebi's life is great! The only bad thing that ever happened to Celebi was when she almost had to battle Nidoking…and just now when Lily threw Celebi onto the floor.'**

** "Maybe I should have thrown you on your head!"**

** Celebi just laughed again. 'Lily's funny. Celebi likes her.'**

** "Whatever," Lily said. She was in a bad mood. Her face was still throbbing, though it hurt less than it had before. She'd also realized she had a scrape on her nose from falling on her face in the gym. She threw herself into her desk chair, remembering too late that she'd just gotten a spanking a little while before.**

** "Ow! Damn it!"**

** Celebi giggled. 'Lily said a bad word!'**

** "Shut up! I didn't mean to!" Lily yelled. "And I'm getting sick of you. I wanted you to help me with something, but now I'm just gonna put you back in your pokeball!"**

** 'No! Celebi will be good!'**

** Lily was surprised. "You don't like being in your pokeball?"**

** 'Would _Lily_ like to live in a cramped, tiny ball instead of out in the sun?'**

** "Uh, no, I guess not."**

** 'Then why would Celebi?'**

** "Okay, then. You never have to go inside your ball again, all right? You can just walk around, or fly around, or whatever it is you do."**

** 'Really? Does Lily mean it?' Celebi floated over to Lily and hugged her tightly. Lily noticed that the Pokemon smelled like a field of flowers. She hugged Celebi back.**

** 'Oh, Celebi and Lily are going to be great friends!' Celebi cried. And just like that, Lily's bad mood vanished.**

** "Okay, here's the deal," Lily said. "Celebi, pay attention!" She and Celebi were sitting on her bed, giggling and eating Doritos.**

** "Celebi, that dip is for the chips!"**

** Celebi lifted her head from the bowl. 'Sorry, Lily. It's just so good.'**

** Lily burst out laughing.**

** 'What?' Celebi asked.**

** Lily could barely speak because she was laughing so hard. She just pointed. "Your—face!" she gasped. She handed Celebi a mirror.**

** Celebi looked at her reflection. Then she laughed, too. 'Celebi looks stupid!' She hadn't realized she'd been getting dip all over her face.**

** Lily tossed her a napkin. "Okay, Celebi, listen up. I want you to take us back in time ten years so I can save my brother Ash."**

** 'Celebi doesn't know. She's not so good at time travel.'**

** "Please? I'm sure you'll do fine. I have to do this, Celebi."**

** 'Well, okay. Celebi will try.' Celebi closed her eyes tightly and took Lily's hands in hers. Soon the room started to shimmer and change. Then there was just darkness.**

**That's it for that chapter. If anyone thinks it's stupid, I'm sorry. It was really more like filler material to move the plot along. It's coming along slowly, but it _is_ coming along! I'm doing my best here! Just so people know, whenever Celebi talks, it's in Lily's head because Celebi is a Psychic Pokemon. Please keep in mind when this was written Celebi hadn't appeared in the show or movies yet so I had no idea how it would talk. I'd seen pictures of it, but that was all. I liked the idea of Celebi speaking in third-person so that's what I did. I know some people won't like it, but please be nice when reviewing. I'm really sensitive when it comes to my stories (actually, _all_ the time), and I welcome advice anytime but just please don't be mean, okay? Thank you all for reading and I'll have the next chapter up soon! **


	14. Back to the Past

**Disclaimer: Same as always. I own Lily and nothing else.**

**Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers. My review count is slowly getting up there. I've always wanted to have one of those stories with a ton of reviews, like the ones I see a lot on this site. Maybe I still have the chance for my dream to be realized! Hooray!**

**sapphireplusle: Thank you! I'm glad you like Celebi's way of talking. It kind of reminds me of Elmo when I read it now, but I hadn't thought of that at the time. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please continue to let me know what you think!**

**Tony Dark: Well, I'm glad you like the story. I was a bit confused when I read your review, though. Last time you said I succeeded in surprising you, and then this time you said what I did was predictable and you were expecting it! But, oh well. At least you like the story enough to still be reading it. Thank you for reading and for reviewing!**

**ChibiYugiYasha: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you like it!**

**Scarred Dragonia: I was wondering when I'd hear from you! Thanks for the review and the info. By the way, I just got your review as I was finishing this up before posting it. You just barely got into this chapter! Hooray for you!**

**I want to add a special thanks to a new friend of mine. You know who you are! This chapter is dedicated to you! Enjoy! And don't worry, I _am_ smiling!**

**PART THREE: LILY AND ASH -- 2001**

**Chapter One: Back to the Past**

** "Who are you? And what are you doing in here?"**

** Lily blinked in the sudden light. She looked around. She was still in her room, but it didn't look the same. It was a baby's room. What's more, a boy was standing in front of her, staring at her. He was the person who'd asked the question.**

** "Uh…I don't know," she said lamely. Then she took another look at the boy. "Is your name Gary?"**

** "Yes, it is. And your name would be…?"**

** "Um, it's…Lillian," she said, proud of herself for thinking of a fake name that was still close to her real one.**

** "Lillian, huh? And how is it that you happen to be in my aunt's room?"**

** "I, uh, had an Abra that used Teleport, but I guess it messed up."**

** "Hey, what's _that_? Isn't that a Celebi? How did you get a Celebi?" Gary asked.**

** "My parents gave her to me for my birthday," Lily said. "She was my first Pokemon."**

** "Boy, I'd sure like to have _your_ parents! All I got for my first Pokemon was an Eevee." Gary paused. "Hey, Lillian, can I ask you a question?"**

** "Sure, go ahead."**

** "What happened to your face?"**

** "Oh, that." Her hand went to her cheek self-consciously. "I…got attacked by a vicious Pokemon while I was chasing a runaway baby carriage." She waited to see if he bought her story.**

** "Yeah right," Gary said. "What really happened?"**

** "That's the truth!"**

** "You're a liar."**

** "Yeah, well, you're arrogant."**

** "How would you know? I've never even met you before!"**

** "Uh, gotta go! Bye!" Lily raced out of the room.**

** "And just who might you be?"**

** Lily looked up and saw her mother standing there. She just barely stopped herself from saying something to give herself away. "I-I…I'm sorry! I'm in the wrong house! I'll let myself out!"**

** She was out the door before Delia had time to say anything else. As she ran across the yard she looked back to make sure no one was following her, and as she did, she ran into someone.**

** "Are you all right?"**

** Lily looked up into the face of her father. She couldn't think of anything to say. She turned back to see that her mother had come out of the house. Delia looked worried. She walked up to Lily. "Are you lost, dear?"**

** Lily shook her head. She knew exactly where she was. After a minute, she realized that they expected her to say something. "I, uh, ran away from home."**

** "What's your name? Do your parents know where you are?" her mother asked.**

** "Yes, I can honestly say they do," Lily said. "And my name is Lillian."**

** Delia turned to Professor Oak. "Samuel, we'll have to call her parents to come get her. They're probably worried." She looked really sad. Lily wondered if it was because of Ash. If so, it would mean Lily _had _come to a time after he'd been kidnapped, but how long after? A day? A week? She'd thought she would go save him from Giovanni, but now she wondered if she should have come to a time _before_ he got kidnapped and keep it from happening instead. Well, it was too late now, unless she had Celebi time travel again. She didn't know if that was such a good idea, though.**

** "You can't call my parents," Lily said to her mother.**

** "I'm afraid we have to, dear. Don't you want to go home?"**

** "I mean you won't be _able_ to call my parents. They're, um, out of town."**

** "Well, then," said Delia, "you'll have to stay with us until your parents get back."**

** "That's very nice of you," Lily said. "But I'm on a mission. I've got to go."**

** "You're not going anywhere. It's getting dark. What kind of people would we be if we let you go off on your own at night?"**

** "But I do it all the time at home," Lily protested. That wasn't exactly true, but it didn't matter.**

** "Maybe your parents aren't very responsible, but we are."**

** Lily hid a smile at that. "Well, I guess it can wait 'til morning." She looked around. "Uh-oh. Where's my Pokemon? I must have left her in the house."**

** They all went inside. Celebi was in the kitchen, eating everything she could get her hands on.**

** "Celebi! Stop that!" Lily screamed.**

** Celebi looked up. 'Time travel takes a lot of energy. Celebi was hungry.'**

** Professor Oak came into the room. "A Celebi?! Where did you get it?"**

** "From my parents. I'm sorry Celebi ate everything and made such a mess. She hasn't been with me very long. I'll clean everything up, and I have some money—"**

** "Don't worry about it. Celebi can have whatever she wants. We have plenty. And I'll take care of the mess," said Professor Oak. "Would you permit me to study Celebi a little bit while you're here?"**

** Lily shrugged. "I don't mind if she doesn't. Celebi?"**

** Celebi nodded her consent.**

** Professor Oak smiled. "Wonderful. It will greatly help my research."**

** Lily remembered that she wasn't supposed to know any of these people. "Do you research Pokemon a lot?" she asked.**

** "Oh, yes. I've been a Pokemon researcher for a long time. By the way, I'm Professor Samuel Oak."**

** "It's nice to meet you," Lily said. She held out her hand, and he shook it. It felt weird to Lily, shaking hands with her own father.**

** "You know, it's strange, but I feel like I know you," Professor Oak said. "Maybe it's because you remind me of my wife—the woman you met outside—when she was younger."**

** "I do?" Lily wasn't aware she resembled her mother.**

** He nodded. Suddenly Delia came into the room. "Well, Lillian, you can have the guest room." She turned to her husband. "Brock agreed to sleep in Gary's room for now."**

** Just then Lily heard a baby's cry.**

** "Lily must be awake," said Delia. "I'll go get her. Lillian, would you like to see the baby?"**

** Like any other person would be, Lily was curious to see herself as a baby. She followed her mother to the nursery. The baby Lily was in her crib, screaming. Her mother picked her up.**

** "Lillian, this is Lily. She's just a little over a month old. You can hold her if you want to. But sit in the rocking chair first."**

** Lily sat down and Delia handed her the baby. Lily looked down into her own eyes. It felt really strange to be holding herself in her arms.**

** "She's beautiful," she murmured. "And I just know she'll get more beautiful as she gets older."**

** "You're very lovely yourself, Lillian," Delia said. "There's something about you that reminds me of myself. We look like we could be mother and daughter!"**

** Lily giggled.**

** "Well, anyway, I hope Lily looks as much like me at your age as you do."**

** Baby Lily started crying. Lily handed her over to her mother so she could be fed. Then she got out of the chair so her mother could sit down.**

** "Thank you, Lillian. You're such a polite girl. Are you hungry? You can have whatever you want from the kitchen."**

** "I'm okay, thanks. But I _am_ a little tired."**

** "Gary!" Delia called. "Would you please show Lillian to her room?"**

** Gary came to the doorway. "Fine. Come on!" he said rudely.**

** "Gary! Don't be rude!" Delia exclaimed.**

** "Oh, it's all right. He's always like that. I'm used to it," Lily said without thinking.**

** "You two know each other already?"**

** "I've never seen her before in my life," Gary said.**

** Lily realized she'd messed up. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was thinking of someone else who looks like you, Gary." _Nice save!_ She thought.**

** "Oh. Okay. This way," Gary said. He led her to the guest room. "Here it is. If you ran away from home, how come you didn't take anything with you?"**

** "Because I'm an idiot, I guess. Where's my Celebi?"**

** "She went to the lab with my grandfather. Did you know he's the top Pokemon researcher in the world?"**

** "Um, no, I didn't," she said, feigning surprise. "That's so cool! I actually got to meet the top Pokemon researcher of the whole world! And the baby, Lily, is so adorable! She looks just like me when I was a baby."**

** "She _is_ pretty cute," said Gary. "Anyway, I guess I'll be going to bed too. Good night."**

** "Good night, Gary."**

** He left and Lily got ready for bed. There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Lily called. A red-haired girl stepped into the room.**

** "Hi, I'm Misty. They told me there was a girl here. What's your name?"**

** "Lillian." So this was Misty. She sure looked different.**

** "What happened to your face?"**

** "I fell. Spread the word for me, will you? That way I won't have to repeat myself a million times."**

** Misty laughed. "You're funny. Ash would like you. He's a friend of mine, and he's Lily's brother." She looked sad. "But he's gone. He was kidnapped."**

** "Kidnapped! That's terrible! Can't the police do anything?"**

** "Well, they're trying, but so far they haven't been able to find him. I'm really scared!" Misty started to cry. Lily hugged her.**

** "Don't worry," she said. "Ash will be home before you know it."**

**Okay, that's all for now. This has to be one of the worst chapters I've ever written! A thousand apologies, everyone! It won't always be this bad! At least, I hope it won't always be this bad… I'm just kidding! I'll try to do better in the future. Anyway, please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!**


	15. Twins

**Disclaimer: Well, I own a lot of Pokemon cards and some video games and stuff, but do I own Pokemon itself? Let me go check… No, not yet, but I'll let everyone know the moment I do. Just expect a long, long wait!**

**Note to everyone who read and everyone who reviewed: Thank you! I'm really, _really_ sorry this chapter has been so long in coming. I've got a lot of things going on in my life lately, and I haven't been able to type much these days. I'll post future chapters whenever I get the chance, so I'm _not_ abandoning my readers or my story! Please try to be patient with me and I'll do my best to make it worth your while!**

**Some people had comments on the time travel/paradox issue, so I thought I'd reply to that for a moment: The fact is, as far as I know, there is no way a story involving time travel could _not_ have some kind of plot hole. There's a reason time travel isn't actually possible! It just wouldn't work! But this _is_ just a story, written for fun. If you must have an explanation for the paradox thing, we can always say this story is like the movie "Frequency", with the past and present occurring simultaneously, I suppose… Really, it's better to forget the paradox and just have fun reading, right? Good.**

**Also, about Misty and Gary being married…I had no idea anyone would be bothered by it! But I will just say a couple things: First, Ash has been gone for years and as far as Misty knows, she'll never see him again. Should she live the rest of her life alone? Second, as I said before, there are many, many AAML stories out there, but this is not one of them. Possibly toward the end, but we'll see… I do think Misty and Gary are cute together, though!**

**One last comment and I'll get to the story: If anyone has suggestions about grammar errors my computer somehow didn't catch, please email me with your tips. My email address is on my bio page. I would really appreciate it! Thanks!**

**Chapter Two: Twins**

** Early the next morning, Lily got up before anyone else and crept silently out of the house. She wished she had her bike. It was not going to be fun walking all day. Even thinking about walking all day was making her tired.**

** Suddenly she had an idea. She ran to the stable. There was her old friend Ember! She'd know him anywhere, even though here in the past he was still a Ponyta.**

** "Hello, there," she said softly while she gently stroked his neck. He seemed to trust her, so she led him outside and got onto his back. When he felt the sudden unexpected weight of a person on his back, he took a few steps backward, tossed his head and whinnied, but Lily spoke softly to him while petting him, and he soon calmed down.**

** Lily had decided to leave Celebi at the house just in case she happened to be captured or something. The last thing she would want would be for Giovanni or Team Rocket to get their hands on the time-traveling Pokemon. Celebi would be safe with Lily's parents for a little while. Lily didn't really expect to be gone long at all. Rescuing Ash would be easy once she was able to find Team Rocket's headquarters.**

** She gently urged Ember toward Viridian City. She had no idea where the Team Rocket headquarters were, but the gym was a good start.**

** "Freeze, twerp!"**

** Lily brought Ember to a halt. Standing in the middle of the road were two teenagers and a Meowth. The girl had really long red hair and the guy had blue hair. They were wearing white uniforms with a big red "R" on each shirt.**

** "Prepare for trouble," said the girl.**

** "And make it double," the guy added.**

** "To protect the world from devastation."**

** "To unite all peoples within our nation."**

** "To denounce the evils of truth and love."**

** "To extend our reach to the stars above."**

** "Jessie!"**

** "James!"**

** "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"**

** "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"**

** "Meowth! That's right!" the Meowth cried.**

** Normally Lily would have been shocked by a talking Meowth, but something else had surprised her more.**

** "You belong to Team Rocket?"**

** "That's right, little twerp, so hand over all your Pokemon," Jessie said.**

** "I don't have any. But listen, I want to join Team Rocket. Will you take me to your boss?"**

** Jessie and James looked at each other. "If we did bring her in as a new recruit, the Boss might give us a raise," James said.**

** "Okay. Let's do it!" Jessie said.**

** Lily got off of Ember's back and told him to go back home. He nuzzled her, and then trotted back in the direction of the house.**

** "We've got a hot-air balloon," Jessie told Lily as she led the way to where the Meowth-shaped balloon waited. Lily got in happily. Finally things were going right!**

** "Sir, we've brought you a new recruit," said Jessie. "She asked us to bring her to you."**

** Giovanni didn't even look up from the papers he was reading. "Very well. Leave her. You may go."**

** Jessie, James and Meowth looked disappointed, but they left without saying anything.**

** Lily stood waiting for what seemed like a very long time before Giovanni finally looked up. When he did, he frowned.**

** "You're a little young to be in Team Rocket," he said simply. "Those three should have known better than to bring you here."**

** Lily ignored that. "May I sit down?" she asked. After a moment's hesitation, he nodded. She sat down opposite him. She was startled at first when she noticed the Persian sitting beside Giovanni. The big cat Pokemon just stared at her, hardly blinking. It was unsettling to Lily, but she tried to ignore it.**

** "I didn't tell those three the whole story," she said. "Now, I know Ash is here. And I know that you know he's your son. But what you don't know is that I am Ash's twin sister. So that makes me your daughter, I guess."**

** Giovanni watched her intently. If he was shocked by what she'd said, he didn't show it. "He never mentioned having a twin."**

** "Well, has he talked to you much at all? About anything?" Lily asked.**

** "No. He has not been very talkative, I admit. But if you _are_ his sister, then why did you come here? I find it hard to believe you'd show up here willingly. Does your mother know about this?"**

** "Oh, no! She doesn't know a thing! Listen." Lily leaned forward and spoke quietly, as if she were divulging a big secret. "All my life I've wondered about my father, but Mom wouldn't tell me anything. Then Ash got kidnapped, and Mom finally told me who our father was. I thought, 'Now's my chance to meet my dad!' So I…ran away, and came here." She hung her head as if she was ashamed of herself for running away, and then looked at Giovanni. "Please don't send me back. Give me a chance to get to know you, please?"**

** "You look just like your mother," Giovanni said. "There's no mistaking that you're Delia's daughter. And you appear to be the same age as Ash, so you could be telling the truth, I suppose, but…" He stopped, suddenly aware that he didn't know her name. **

** Lily sensed his hesitation. "Lillian," she offered.**

** "Lillian," he repeated. "I'm afraid I may not be the kind of father you're looking for. And training to be a Rocket is not fun and games. I would expect complete obedience from you."**

** "Of course," Lily replied. "I promise to obey you. Will you let me stay?"**

** "Very well. But you must work hard."**

** "I will! Thank you!"**

** "I do have a question, Lillian. Why do you have a bandage on your face? Are you hurt?"**

** "Oh, that. I fell down. It's not a big deal," she said quickly.**

** Giovanni nodded. "All right. I'll show you where you will be staying. If you will behave yourself, you may share your brother's room."**

** "I'll be good…Father," Lily said, almost choking on the words. But she'd do anything to save Ash.**

** They walked down corridors and made a few turns, with Persian following behind. Finally Giovanni stopped at a door and unlocked it. But before he opened it, he turned to face Lily. "I hope having you here will help improve your brother's behavior. From what I've seen so far, you seem much more obedient than Ash."**

** "Well, he's kind of always been that way. But I'll straighten him out, sir. You can count on me."**

** "Good." He opened the door. Ash was on his bed. He looked just like his picture. He sat up quickly when he saw Lily.**

** "Who is she?"**

** Lily knew she had to act fast. She ran to Ash. "Oh, Ash, are you okay? Are you still half-asleep? It's me, Lillian! Don't tell me you forgot your twin sister already!" she said, sounding like she was teasing. Then she made herself look at Giovanni worriedly. "He didn't get hurt, did he?" She turned back to Ash. "Ash, tell me you're all right! I came to live here with you! Now we can be together again! I missed you so much!" Since her back was to Giovanni, she mouthed the words _play along_ to Ash. For once in his life, he understood what was expected of him.**

** "Oh, Lillian! I thought I'd never see you again!" He hugged Lily, and she hugged him back, relieved that he hadn't blown her cover.**

** Giovanni started going out the door. "I'll be back in ten minutes, and then we will start training, so be ready." He left the room.**

** Lily waited a minute before she tried the doorknob. "He left it unlocked! Well, ten minutes is cutting it close, but beggars can't be choosers. Actually, now we only have about eight minutes, so we'd better get moving." She looked at Ash. He just sat on his bed, staring at her. "Well, come on!" she cried.**

** "Who _are_ you?"**

** "No time to explain. Hurry up or we'll miss our chance!"**

** "I'm not going anywhere with someone I don't even know!"**

** Lily grabbed Ash's arm and tried to pull him out the door. He resisted at first, but finally the need to be free won over. They ran down the halls, Lily in the lead.**

** "Wait! We're going the wrong way!" Ash cried.**

** But Lily couldn't stop. She kept running until she crashed right into Giovanni, who had been on his way back.**

** "Oh, _shit!_" Lily cried, unable to help herself.**

** Giovanni's eyes widened for a moment, but he didn't say a word. He just grabbed Lily with one arm and Ash with the other and dragged them back to their room. Lily had no idea what was coming next, but by the look of terror on Ash's face, it was nothing good.**

** Giovanni let go of Ash and Lily just long enough to take off his belt. Then he whipped them both, first Lily, then Ash. Lily started crying, even though she tried to hold back the tears, but Ash didn't cry at all. He refused to let himself cry in front of Giovanni. It wasn't easy, but he was determined not to give his father the satisfaction of seeing him cry.**

** Giovanni turned back to Lily once he was finished with Ash. "You promised you would behave," he said as he put his belt back on. "Since you didn't, you and Ash will stay in separate rooms."**

** "No! Please," Lily sobbed. "I'm sorry! I'll be good from now on, I promise!" If she was in a different room, she'd never be able to help Ash escape.**

** Giovanni wouldn't listen to her pleas. As he pulled her out of the room, she looked back at Ash desperately. He just glared at her. Not that she blamed him for hating her. She'd caused him to be punished as soon as he met her. She just hoped he'd come to forgive and trust her.**

**Okay, that's all for now. Sorry for the crappy chapter. Even _I _don't like it, and I'm the one who wrote it! I especially think Giovanni is way too stupid in this chapter, but I had to make him believe Lily for my plot to work. I'm sorry if that upsets anyone. But please, no flames, okay? Please? Thanks again, everyone! Keep reviewing if you want me to keep writing! Heh heh, that's pretty shameless of me, but I don't care! Or _do_ I? Hmm…. **

****


	16. Rocket In Training?

**Disclaimer: Same as always. I own Lily. I don't own anything else.**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!**

**Briememory: As a matter of fact, I have seen all three "Back to the Future" movies many times, and they are some of my favorite movies. But even they could not work in reality. There will still always be a paradox that will prevent the plot from working. But, like I said, my story is just that—a story. I just wrote it for fun and mainly for my brothers. They knew, and I did too, that the time travel thing would never really work, but they didn't care because they liked the story itself. We often discussed other ways for me to make the story go, but they were never as interesting to us. Then I decided to post it here because I thought there might me a few people who would enjoy it too. Obviously there would also be people who _didn't_ like it, but I did not want to ruin my original story by changing everything. I'll never be able to make _everybody_ satisfied, so that's why I have stayed with the story as it was originally written, time-travel paradoxes and all. P.S. How long before Celebi rescues them? Or if she even does rescue them? You'll just have to wait and see!**

**Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Master: Thank you for reviewing! Um, I think "60 seconds" is a bit of an exaggeration. Ash was there for a day before he got into any trouble, and with Lily, well, Lily just rushes into things without thinking sometimes. That's who she is. It's not like I was intending for them to constantly be getting punished. It only happened twice… Well, in response to the comment at least a few people have made, the whole "Misty needs to dump Gary and be with Ash" thing, I have said it before and I'll say it again: I can not _stand_ Misty and I don't really enjoy AAML (mainly because Ash and Misty are just kids and are not actually romantically involved, and I find it a bit disturbing to read such things) and even if I did like AAML, it still wouldn't be in my story because this is not a love story… Well, I know people out there love AAML, but there are already tons of those out there. And I was being serious when I said I think Gary and Misty are cute together. (As long as they're not little kids!) I may just decide to have them stay together through the rest of the story… **

**White-Crystal-Emerald-Dragon: Thank you so much! And thank you for understanding that sometimes you have to bend the rules of time and space. It's hard trying to explain my reasons sometimes, but the main one is, I'm just trying to write a story that's fun and interesting. (At least, I hope it is!) If you have other questions, feel free to let me know. I'll answer them to the best of my abilities!**

**Pooman: Thank you so much! Here's more!**

**Pikados: Thanks! You are so sweet! I'm glad somebody's looking forward to each chapter! I can't tell you how good that makes me feel!**

**Shippo123: I was wondering when you'd review! You're always so nice to me! I thrive on your reviews! Just a suggestion, if you're interested: If you don't want to have to check every day to see if the story has been updated, you can add my name to your Author Alert list and set it to alert you with an email whenever there's a new chapter. That's what I do for a lot of stories I want to keep an eye on. It's very useful. Thanks for the review!**

**Finally, this chapter is dedicated to Aili. Now when am I going to get a review from you? Heehee. Just kidding. Or am I?**

**Chapter Three: Rocket in Training?**

**Ash sat on his bed, thinking. Who _was_ that girl who'd pretended to be his twin sister? He'd never seen her before, but she seemed to know him.**

**Well, whoever she was, she'd gotten him in trouble. But on the other hand, she _had_ been trying to help him, and she'd gotten in trouble too. She seemed pretty brave. And she'd cussed. If Ash had said something like that back home, his mom would have washed his mouth out with soap. Yes, there was definitely something about Lillian that drew Ash to her. He hoped he would see her again soon.**

**In another room, Lily was also thinking. What had she gotten herself into? The only good thing she could think of was that Giovanni hadn't made them do training after all. Lily wasn't sure why, but she was grateful anyway. The last thing she wanted to do right now was physical labor, since she was still so sore from Giovanni's belt.**

**Lily couldn't believe how much that whipping had hurt. Through the years, she'd been spanked by her parents many times, but they had never used a belt on her, so she hadn't been expecting it from Giovanni. She was mad at him for punishing her that way, but she felt worse for Ash. He hadn't wanted to try to escape. He probably knew they'd be caught. But she'd made him go anyway. Now he probably wouldn't even speak to her again.**

**While Lily was thinking, Giovanni came back. She jumped up immediately, determined to get on his good side, so she could gain his trust. That was the way to help Ash. She would bide her time and wait for the perfect moment.**

**"Come with me," Giovanni said. Lily followed obediently. Ash was already standing in the hall when Lily came out. She mouthed the words _I'm sorry_ to him. He nodded and gave her a little smile. Her heart soared. He didn't hate her!**

**Giovanni handed Lily a uniform. Ash was already wearing his. Lily just held the clothes in her arms.**

**"Well? Put it on!" Giovanni ordered.**

**Lily gulped. "Here? In front of everybody?" 'Everybody' meant Ash and Giovanni, of course. Lily was hesitant. She wasn't going to change clothes in front of these two!**

**Giovanni slapped her. "When I tell you to do something, you do it immediately! Now get dressed!"**

**Lily obeyed, burning with embarrassment. It _would_ have to be the day she was wearing her Winnie-the-Pooh underwear! She noticed Ash covering his mouth and laughing. She reached out and yanked his hair. "Shut up!"**

**Giovanni pulled Lily's arm down roughly. "If you ever do that again, you'll be punished, understood?"**

**"Yes, sir," she said meekly. "Sorry, Ash." She quickly finished getting dressed. She hated the uniform. It was black, a far cry from Lily's usual kind of clothes. She liked light colors and loose clothes. The uniform was identical to Ash's, a shirt and pants, with a big "R" on the front of the shirt. She didn't get a hat like Ash did, but she didn't want one anyway. At least she didn't have to wear a short skirt like Jessie! If Giovanni had told her to wear something like _that_, she would have refused, no matter what!**

**Lily set her own clothes in her room. She followed Giovanni and Ash to a big gym-like room. She and Ash had to do all kinds of exercises until Lily felt like she would faint. She complained loudly that this was unfair treatment, and continued to protest until Giovanni slapped her again. After that she shut her mouth, but she still thought it was unfair.**

**At around noon, Giovanni took Ash and Lily back to their rooms, and guards brought them trays of food. It didn't look very good to Lily, but she _was_ hungry, so she ate all of her lunch. It wasn't too bad, after all.**

**When lunch was over, Lily had an hour to rest, then she and Ash had to study the Team Rocket manual. A.N. Team Rocket has a manual?! They did this in a room with desks, similar to a school classroom. _This must be where the new recruits learn how to be Rockets,_ Lily thought.**

**While she was reading, Lily realized she had to go to the bathroom. She raised her hand.**

**"What is it, Lillian?" Giovanni asked.**

**"I have to use the—"**

**"Go with the guard, then," Giovanni said before she even finished the sentence. Lily stood up and went with the guard at the door. He led her down a few halls, and she tried to memorize the way. The guard finally stopped in front of a door, and Lily went inside.**

**After she used the toilet and washed her hands, she looked around the bathroom. Up high in the wall, there was a window, but she could reach it if she stood on the toilet. And it opened! If she and Ash could both come in here together, they could escape! Happily she walked out of the bathroom and went back to her classroom with the guard.**

**Giovanni looked up. "So, you didn't try to escape again. I must say I'm a bit surprised."**

**Lily sat at her desk. "I wouldn't do that again, sir. I've learned my lesson. I will try to be good from now on. I don't want to disappoint you again."**

**Giovanni seemed slightly surprised. He still wasn't sure why the girl had tried to escape in the first place, but he didn't say anything about it. He looked at Ash. "You could learn something from your sister, Ash. She has already accepted that her destiny lies here, and you must, too."**

**Ash scowled at Lily. She looked away from his accusing eyes. Couldn't he see that she was trying to help them both?**

**Days went by, and amazingly Lily was able to avoid getting into trouble. She just did everything she was told to do, and she'd even written a report on Team Rocket, without being asked. She proudly handed it in to Giovanni.**

**"I'm impressed, Lillian," he said. "Perhaps you will be a great Rocket executive someday."**

**"Thank you, sir," she said, blushing. As much as she hated being here, there was a part of her that actually enjoyed Team Rocket life. She felt a little bit guilty, but she couldn't help the way she felt. The only really bad thing about being at Team Rocket HQ was that Ash refused to talk to her. He seemed to think of her as a traitor. It hadn't helped matters when Ash had tried to escape on his own a couple days before, and had gotten caught. Even though Lily had had nothing to do with it, he acted even colder toward her afterward. He seemed to hate her for being such a goody-two-shoes and sucking up to his worst enemy.**

**After about a week, though, all of Lily's hard work paid off. Giovanni let her move into Ash's room again. She was overjoyed.**

**"I believe it would benefit Ash to be with you, Lillian," said Giovanni. "Your behavior these past several days has been remarkable. I wasn't sure about you at first. I didn't think you'd have what it takes to be a Rocket, but I obviously misjudged you. Now I hope you can teach Ash to be like you, hard-working and obedient."**

**Lily didn't say anything. She couldn't think of anything _to_ say.**

**Ash didn't want Lily in his room. But he didn't have a choice. The guards moved Lily's things into Ash's room that night, and when Lily and Ash were getting ready for bed, Lily attempted to explain things to her brother.**

**"First of all, Ash, everything I've done is to help you. I know you don't know who I am, but all I can say is that I'm very close to your family. And I was only being really good so Giovanni would let us share a room. This way we can plan."**

**"Why should I believe anything you say?" Ash asked. "You won't even tell me who you are, and you expect me to trust you?"**

**"Would you rather stay here for the rest of your life?"**

**"My mom will rescue me," Ash said quietly. "She wouldn't just forget about me. And my friends are probably all looking for me, too. So I don't need _you_."**

**Lily was getting frustrated. "They won't succeed!" she yelled. "They'll never be able to find you, and you'll spend the rest of your life in this place, with _him_! Your baby sister will grow up never knowing her brother, never knowing she _has_ a brother, because your mom will become too heartbroken to even mention you. And your girlfriend Misty will marry your rival Gary, because you're not there and she can't wait for you forever!"**

**Ash was staring at Lily with his mouth open. "How did you know all that stuff, about my baby sister, and about Misty and Gary? No one even knows I _like_ Misty, so how could you?"**

**"That's not important right now. What _is _important is that you listen to me and do exactly as I say so that you _don't_ end up stuck here forever."**

**"But who _are_ you?" Ash asked. Lily rolled her eyes. Boy, he just wouldn't let up! She quickly made up a fake story, something she'd had a lot of practice with lately.**

**"I'm a friend of Gary's," she said. "I wanted to be one of his cheerleaders, but now I've decided I'd rather do something else with my life."**

**"If you're Gary's friend, how come I've never seen you before?"**

**"Maybe because you only have eyes for Misty!" Lily teased.**

**"I do not! But wait," Ash said. "That doesn't explain how you seem to know what's gonna happen in the future!"**

**"Oh, that? I was just saying what the worst case scenario would be. But that doesn't have to happen. If we work together, we can escape this place!"**

**"How do we do that? It's impossible to escape! Somehow Giovanni always catches me. I swear that guy must be everywhere at once!"**

**"That's ridiculous," Lily said. "He _can't_ be everywhere at once! He'll let down his guard sooner or later, and when he does, we're gone! It's so simple!"**

**"So what's your plan?" Ash asked.**

**"Well, first of all, we both have to be really good for the next few days."**

**"I don't know if I can do that," Ash said.**

**"Do you want to get out of here?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Then just do what I say and you'll be home to Mo—your mom," Lily quickly corrected herself, "before you know it."**

**"Okay, I'm all ears."**

**Okay, I have to apologize once again for an inferior chapter. I'm really sorry! Please don't flame me! It really _will_ get better soon! And if you really hate this chapter, your silence can speak volumes, trust me. But bad reviews just make me want to give up entirely. I am doing the best I can, and I am _very_ grateful to everyone who reads and reviews, especially because you guys have been so nice to me, even though I've wanted to give up many times. Thank you all! I'll do my best to get the next chapter up soon for you!**

**Oh, and one more thing: I only recently started reading Pokemon fanfics and I have a burning question to ask, if anyone knows the answer. What does all this "shipping" stuff mean? For example: Pokeshipping, Hoennshipping, Rocketshipping. (I know Pokeshipping is AshXMisty, and so on, but why the word "shipping"?) I am really curious. And where did these names originate? How many different "shipping" words are there, and what do they all mean? Whoever can answer these questions for me will get the next chapter dedicated to them and will have my eternal thanks! **


End file.
